The Battle Over Hogwarts
by elle127
Summary: A Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover. A group of Soul Reapers is sent to England to investigate some weird going-ons. post SS-arc pre arrancar-arc. IchigoXOC ToshiroXMomo HisagiXOC RukiaXOC.
1. Prolouge

**Elle:** _Hey all, just to let you know that this story is the prequel to __**Hold Me Tight and Don't Let Go**__. It's kind of like how __**Angels and Demons**__ is to __**The Da Vinci Code**__, you can read one without the other but the other would make a lot more sense if you read the first well first. _

After Aizen's betrayal the Gotei 13 fell into complete chaos. Three companies had lost their captains and teetered on the edge of ruin. Because of the lack of available men to fill the posts the third fifth and ninth divisions were almost disbanded. That was the bleak prospect until that incident.

Five teenagers appeared in the Soul Society from a school called Hogwarts in England. They were fighting an evil wizard named Voldemort and were killed in the process.

The wizarding world had kept their deaths a secret and in fact a man named Albus Dumbledore was behind it all. A young Soul Reaper, present Thirteenth Company Lieutenant Arisa Uchimani had been playing a double-agent role; pretending to be a student at Hogwarts as well as holding her post in the Gotei-13. She had become friends with the five teenagers at Hogwarts.

The plan was that these five teenagers would take post in the Gotei-13 and return to what was for three of them their final year at Hogwarts. The other two would return to supervise. But this was all planned out before Aizen's betrayal.

However the question of who would lead still loomed over the Gotei-13 and that must be settled before any alliances with outside societies were established.

After much debate Arisa (much to her displeasure) was chosen as Captain of the Ninth Division. Arisa did fit the part well; she was cool and calculating and kept a level head in the midst of battle. Her bankai was well developed and above all had a strong relationship with the current lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi.

It was fitting that Arisa took a Captain's seat when her father Hideaki Uchimani had already been chosen to replace Aizen in the fifth Division. Hideaki was much like Arisa except you couldn't tell they were related. They looked nothing alike. Arisa was tall, slim and blonde. Her hair framed her round face and her eyes were a dark blue. Hideaki was built and had short brown hair that fell into his light brown eyes.

Third Company was taken over by one of the Hogwarts students, Jake Emmerson. Jake was long and lanky, an avid volleyball player and lacrosse player. He had short messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He was like Ichigo Kurosaki in many ways, the main being that he progressed at an alarming rate. He became a captain three weeks after entering the Soul Society including bankai training. Before becoming captain Jake was placed as the yon seki (Fourth seat) of the eleventh company. It was during this short duration that Jake became very fond of Kenpachi Zaraki, the division's captain. Jake also had a very dry sense of humor, he was artsy and metaphorical. Like Arisa he was cool and calculating he also happened to be one of her best friends.

Upon entering the Division Jake changed the lineup. He kept Izuru Kira in his position but added his twin brother, Jack, into the San Seki (Third Seat) position. Jack was very much like Jake. Not only did they look identical (Except that Jack's eyes were brown) they acted very much the same too. The only major difference was that Jack played soccer as a opposed to volleyball and he did photography (Jake did more charcoal and mixed media artwork)

Arisa made two major changes to her company. She was good friends with Marcus Flint, one of the Hogwarts students and Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Soul Reaper. Arisa had made her decision carefully. She relied on Marcus's analytical ability more than Ichigo's combat strength and more for strategy than anything made Marcus her san seki and Ichigo her yon seki.

Both of the last two Hogwarts students were added to the fourth and sixth divisions both as the san seki. Marcus Flint's older sister by a year, Amy, became the fourth company's san seki, demoting the previous one down a seat.

Amy was a medical student currently in college to pursue a degree in medicine. She was fiercely intelligent and thought on her feet. Amy looked nothing like Marcus, who was built much like a tree. He was composed of mainly trunk with thick muscular arms and legs. Amy was built much like Arisa and was often taken for her sister than Marcus's. Marcus had dark hair and eyes, Amy was blonde and her eyes were blue.

Lastly Jennifer Bletchley became the san seki of the sixth company. Jen was very analytical and calculating, as well as short tempered. It was as though she embodied the best qualities of her captain, Byakuya Kuchiki and the worst of her lieutenant Renji Abarai. Jen's first love was softball, second volleyball and third Marcus.

With all the Hogwarts students in their Gotei-13 positions they returned to England to begin a new year at Hogwarts and shortly after were joined by several Soul Reapers to aid with the defeat of Lord Voldemort.


	2. 1 Shopping?

Chapter One

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of," 17 year old Ichigo Kurosaki said simply. His girlfriend half Japanese half English Arisa Uchimani rolled her eyes highly annoyed with her strawberry.

"Look, if you don't want to go don't go," she said as busy Londoners flew past them in an underground station after coming off the subway. Arisa pulled a piece of heavy yellow parchment from her jacket and opened it.

"Follow me," she ordered him and he obeyed. The last thing he wanted was to disobey a direct order from his captain. They left the station and wandered around London for a while. Ichigo hoped Arisa knew where she was going because he didn't have a clue at all. Up one street down another, north south, east, and west she led him all around the city. It was nothing like Karakura at all. After about twenty minutes Arisa stopped in front of a dingy-looking pub.

"Here it is," she said with a triumphant grin. Ichigo looked at her.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, she shook her head.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. It's famous; Amy had her first Bar Fight here two years ago. Plus it's the only way to get into Diagon Alley to buy our school things," Arisa said opening the door and walking inside. Ichigo found it hard to believe that someone in the Fourth Division would even set foot in here, let alone get into a fight. But then again she was Amy.

The inside was just as dingy as the outside. Strange looking people crowded around the bar and the tables sipping drinks and casually chatting. Arisa looked around until she spotted a group a familiar people. Grabbing Ichigo's had she dragged him over to them.

There were several people at the table, most of whom Ichigo knew. The third company captain Jake Emmerson and his identical twin brother Jack Emmerson were there as well as Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo's best friend and sister-like figure. Also there was Tenth Company Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. The other two could only be twins much like the Emmersons. They both had brilliant orangey-red hair and mischievous expressions. Arisa Jake and Jack seemed to know them.

"Kurosaki-kun," Jake said drawing up two chairs with his wand, "Risa-san."

"Hey Jake," Arisa said sitting next to one of the raven-haired twins. "What's up?"

"Hey Risa," the other set of twins said together.

"Fred, George," her face broke into a grin. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright," one answered. "Mum's worried sick about our being here."

"Guys, this is Ichigo Kurosaki," Arisa said to the twins. "Ichigo, this is Fred and George Weasely, they're in our year."

"Hey Ichigo," Fred said.

"I didn't know we had family in Japan," George said taking in Ichigo's hair color.

"All of our family has this hair color," Fred explained to a confused group of people. Jack snickered.

"There is a reason why we're here," Toshiro said becoming serious. "And it's not to make comments on Kurosaki's hair color." The group exchanged glances.

"That's right," Rangiku said jumping up and glomping her captain. "SHOPPING!" Rukia's violet eyes widened, Arisa grinned and the boys rolled their eyes and groaned. All except Jake who went to pry Toshiro from Rangiku's iron clutches. When the short white-haired taichou was released he glared at his second.

"Never again!" he hissed at her. Rangiku pouted, Arisa giggled.

"Well we best be on our way, lots to buy," she said getting up from the table and pulling Ichigo up with her. He was annoyed at her sudden hyperness. When Ichigo wasn't looking Arisa whispered to Toshiro, "Toshiro is everyone else coming?"

"Yes, we scattered their arrivals so not to arouse suspicion."

"Very well."

Ichigo was utterly confused at Risa's sudden switch from serious captain to bubbly teenage girl. She raced out of the pub followed by Rukia and Rangiku to the back door. The boys looked at each other. Fred and George said something about having to meet their mother bade their goodbyes and parted, leaving the small party of male soul reapers alone to face the wizarding world. Jake charged forward after the girls and the other followed. Outside they came to a solid brick wall. Toshiro and Ichigo exchanged confused looks, this was where the girls went but they weren't here. Jack pulled out his wand and tapped the third brick from the right of the garbage can. The wall began to shift into a giant archway large enough for Komamura to get through. Through the archway was a small cobblestoned street packed with people, old young middle aged, and teenage. The sun shone brightly overhead and their search began. The four boys agreed that they would find the girls and then buy their school supplies. Jake scoffed at this plan; he had already bought his stuff.

"Where would the girls be?" Toshiro asked Jake.

"Anywhere…oh my god, the new premier Firebolt Chaser series XR-7" Jake answered running over to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"ADD much," Ichigo said watching Jake enter the store. Jack followed his brother nearly tripping over his feet trying to get a better view of the broom. Toshiro shook his head.

"I can't believe they made Emmerson a captain," he said pulling out his school list. "I guess that we're not going to find the girls so I suggest we get our things."

"Do you have any idea what the hell half these things are?" Ichigo asked consulting his list.

"Nope," Toshiro said. "Dumb and Dumber over there have a clue but they're too busy staring at brooms to help."

"Hey," a voice from behind them made both Ichigo and Toshiro jump. The speaker was female with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, her black long-sleeved under-armor read in Kanji "San Seki Division Six." On the back in kanji it read "Bletchley."

"Hey Jen," Ichigo said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," she answered. "You both look completely lost." She spoke with a British accent.

"No we aren't," Toshiro snapped at her.

"Testy much Snowball? Calm down. Get your books?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. "Wands, potion supplies, robes?" Each time she named an item both boys faces became blanker.

"I guess we do need help," Toshiro mumbled. Jen looked at the two of them.

"Jen, could we find Risa, Rukia and Rangiku first?" Ichigo asked Jen. "They kinda ran off on us."

"Did you search for them via reiatsu?" Jen asked. Ichigo glared at her.

"You know I can't do that," he told her. Jen rolled her eyes.

"You'd think at least Snowball would think of that," she muttered pulling out her black chocolate cell phone and fiddling with the buttons. Ten seconds later the phone buzzed and Jen flipped it open.

"I thought electronics didn't work at Hogwarts," Toshiro asked Jen. She ignored him much to his displeasure.

"They're at Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore," she announced and starting to head off. "Come on let's go."

Toshiro and Ichigo followed Jen to a small bookstore in the middle of the street. Sure enough Risa was inside a heavy book open in her arms, eyes moving across the page. Toshiro moaned. Rangiku could not be seen in the small shop. Risa beckoned them to come in.

"Hey guys," she said putting the book down. "Hey Jen"

"Where are Rangiku and Rukia?" Toshiro asked. Risa pointed to the back of the store where Rukia was looking at books. Rangiku was farther behind them flirting with the young wizard at the counter.

"Figures," he mumbled.

They picked out their school books and paid for them. Rangiku wrote her pager number on a slip of parchment and gave it to the cashier.

"He's never gonna call you back," Jen said. "He probably doesn't know what a phone is."

After the books they went to Madame Malkin's to get their uniforms. Jen left them here to go catch up with her family.

Inside the shop they were all measured for sizes.

"First year?" the elderly lady asked Toshiro when she sized him.

"Seventh," he replied rather coldly.

"Be nice," Risa hissed from her stool. "They don't know you here. You'll get a lot of that."

They left the shop each which three sets of robes for day wear. After a brief lunch at a café they headed out again. Risa stopped every once and while to chat with classmates, which she introduced to Ichigo, Rangiku, Toshiro and Rukia. Ichigo noticed how many of the boys looked at him with jealousy when Risa said that he was her girlfriend. By the look of it she was quite popular.

Finally after a long day of shopping they retired back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Arisa," Toshiro said when they were all seated. "What are we going to do about wands? It says we need them on our lists but you never took us to get any" the blonde captain smiled.

"I talked to Dumbledore and Yamamoto, when you get to Hogwarts all the soul reapers will get their wands. Special wands based on the owner's Zanpaku-to."

Toshiro looked relived. After dinner Toshiro Rangiku and Rukia went up to their rooms at the inn. Risa and Ichigo were left alone at their table and the pub was completely empty.

"Risa," Ichigo asked as Risa pulled out one of her books.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Every time you introduced me to a guy they all looked at me like they hated me or something," he said setting down his glass.

"Are you the jealous type?" she asked playfully.

"No," he snapped. "I wanna know how many asses I'm gonna have to kick when I get there."

"At Hogwarts I'm the starter on the Slytherin Quidditch team," she said resigned to explain her twisted relationship with every boy at Hogwarts. "Every boy acts like they're the shit and tries to hit on me; you don't have to worry. They're all so superficial it's not funny, you're nothing like them and that's why I'm with you." She ruffled his hair playfully.

Ichigo got up and stretched muttering something about getting sleep and that they had a long day tomorrow. Risa agreed and packed up her things. Ichigo took her bags in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. They headed up to the rooms together.


	3. 2 Trains and Pains

Chapter Two:

Risa's phone kept singing no matter how many times she shut it off. September first had come upon her so fast it was hard to comprehend it. She sat up. Ichigo was still sound asleep next to her, his orange hair ruffled and messy.

_I'm a senior, _she thought. Her seven years at Hogwarts had gone by so fast she couldn't believe it at all. Neither could she believe the letter that had been delivered to the Soul Society that now sat on her bedside table. The letter that made her head girl, a privilege granted only to two seniors, a boy and a girl. Jake was the head boy, and Risa's partner in crime since first year so it was only fitting that they would end up in the position together. She washed up and pulled on street clothes figuring she'd change into her uniform on the train to school. Her trunk was packed and everything was ready. Risa figured she's go eat something before departing for King's Cross station.

She and Ichigo had arrived in London yesterday, met up with Toshiro and the others and bought their school supplies. She descended the stairs toward the dining room when several yells met her ears. The rest of the party had arrived. She sighed at the many soul reapers crammed into the pub and wondered vaguely how they were all going to fit on the train and why Yamamoto had assigned so many. This was her first official mission as a captain and it was huge.

Risa sat down at the table next to Jen who was chatting animatedly to a dark-haired boy next to her. He smirked at Risa as she sat down.

"Someone slept in," he smirked ruffling her hair.

"Marcus," Jen gasped in mock offense, "You know how I get when you flirt with my best friend." Marcus Flint flashed her his newly-straightened and dazzlingly white teeth. She smacked him on the shoulder. Risa giggled. She and Marcus were best friends and he was also her san seki.

"There's something really screwed up going around Hogwarts this year," Marcus said sipping some orange juice. "The fact that they called in half the Soul Society confirms that."

"Aren't we analytical this morning," Jen said rather sarcastically. Marcus pouted at her. Risa rolled her eyes at their lover's quarrel.

"So how many did they sent Snowball wasn't specific, and Yamamoto failed to give me a head count," Risa said in a hushed tone. "Honestly if he puts me in charge of this you'd think at the very least I'd know all of my squad."

"I don't know how many and I think that's done purposely," Jen said. "It'll reduce the risk of being ratted out, but the first three in my division are here."

"You, Byakuya _and_ Renji," Marcus asked, "We have the same ranks from us as well, plus Kurosaki. That's six men to one leader, what the hell?"

"As well as Snowball, Rangiku, the Third Company Three, Rukia and that's all I know." Risa added. "That's twelve so far, on one squad."

"That's a pretty big squad," Marcus said "Plus the rumors that we've enlisted other help too but that can't be verified."

"How the hell is Byakuya posing as a student?" Risa asked Jen.

"Teacher, of kido most likely or sword arts an elective," She answered. Risa looked around the pub everyone in question was there. Risa looked at Jen and both figured they had better get to the station. Jen bade Risa goodbye before she went to check in with her lieutenant.

The ride to King's Cross station was uneventful as Risa took a taxi there. She slipped the driver some money and proceeded to drag her Hogwarts trunk to the platform. Out of all the students at Hogwarts Risa was the only one who put wheels on her trunk to make it easier to move, but then again she was the top of her class and slated for valedictorian at the end of the year.

As she came closer to the platform Risa noticed the group of people milling around the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They were the same people that had been in the Leaky Cauldron this morning and all of them were Soul Reapers.

"What's going on here?" she asked the closest one, a man with short spiky black hair. It was Shuhei Hisagi, her lieutenant.

"We're trying to find the platform, but that task is proving difficult," he told her.

"Both Jake and Jack were supposed to be here," Toshiro said angrily. "But neither of them are, it's really bothering me."

"Bletchley disappeared when we got here," Renji Abarai of company six put in. "I have no idea where she went."

The group of about fifteen soul reapers glared at Risa.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked angrily, "They've been doing this for years; watch the platform is behind that barrier."

Renji walked behind the barrier and poked his head around. "Not there."

Risa sighed and lined herself up with the barrier. At a brisk walk the moved toward it and disappeared through the brick.

"What the hell?" Toshiro asked as Risa poked her head back though.

"Walk come on hurry before someone sees," and she disappeared again. The soul reapers looked at each other and followed. When they came to the other side a brilliant scarlet steam engine puffed smoke and the sign above them read "Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Risa, Jen, Jake and Jack were already changed into Hogwarts uniforms, Risa and Jack's had read and gold detailing, Jake and Jen had green and silver, and all four of them had badges pinned on their lapels, Jen and Jack's Reading 'Prefect' and Risa and Jake's reading 'Head Girl/Boy' respectively. The soul reapers stood there in street clothes as the four made their way over.

"Ok," said Jen, "Put your things on the train as seniors we reserved some compartments up front so you guys can use them." Once again she spoke with a British accent.

"I'd like to stay with you guys and give you a brief who's who but I have to patrol to the train and keep the snarky little shits—I mean first years in check," Risa said to the group. "I'll try to get out of it but I can't promise anything."

The four of them left resigned to their duties and began to patrol the length of the train.

"What do we do now?" Rukia asked.

"Let's get on the train, we're attracting too much attention," said Toshiro. Everyone nodded in agreement. With that they lifted their trunks onto the train and searched the first car. On one of the compartments a sign written in sharpie said that the said compartment was reserved. Assuming it was reserved for them because it was written in Japanese the Soul Reapers went inside and sat down.

Seventeen had been assigned this mission and six were captains, five were lieutenants, four were san seki, one yon seki and one unseated officer. There were many doubts about the number but this much skill was needed for such a dangerous mission.

The eight in the compartment were going to be enrolled as seventh year students, a group composed of Captain Tenth Company Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Third Company Izuru Kira, Lieutenant Fifth Company Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant Sixth Company Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Ninth Company Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant Tenth Company Rangiku Matsumoto, Yon Seki Ninth Company Ichigo Kurosaki and Thirteenth Company Officer Rukia Kuchiki.

They sat there in silence waiting for someone to come back and give them some pointers when the door slid open and a total stranger flanked by two gorillas swaggered in.

"Excuse me," said Toshiro coolly. "What are you doing?"

"You're in my compartment," the blonde stranger sneered. "Get out."

"Where's you name?" Ichigo asked standing up, "because this compartment was labeled."

"By who?" the stranger sneered again determined to get his compartment back.

"By me, Malfoy," Risa had returned, her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had removed her long robe leaving her in a short grey skirt, and a grey V-neck sweater, with a white button down shirt and red and gold tie. Her arms were crossed and the reiatsu around her increased. The stranger, Malfoy gaped at her.

"You can't reserve compartments Uchimani," he spat at her. Risa's dark blue eyes narrowed.

"Flint was the only reason I didn't kick your ass Malfoy, now that Emmerson's captain you won't get away with half the stuff you did," she said coldly. The soul reapers exchanged confused glances.

"I'm a prefect now!" Malfoy yelled at her puffing out his chest to show off the sliver and green badge. Risa spit shined hers.

"Mine says head girl," she said simply. "And take this as a warning, if you mess around with anyone you shouldn't I'm not the only one who will kick your ass." Malfoy spat at her before taking his bodyguards and leaving. Ichigo made a move to go after them.

"What a nice boy," Risa said, grabbing Ichigo by the collar and forcing him into a seat as Toshiro sat back down. "Snarky little shit number one: Draco Malfoy."

Ichigo looked at her blankly.

"What's his deal he came in here acting like he's the shit," he told her angrily.

"Don't think I don't know that," Risa said plopping down on Ichigo to keep him in place. "That's why you have me, I know people." Toshiro shook his head.

"How many people like him are we going to have to deal with?" he asked.

"A few," Risa answered pulling a yearbook out of nowhere. She opened it to the back where she had made some noted about who was what. Under the column titled "Hotheads" there were a few names. Reading them Risa flipped to their pictures, many of them were in her year. After showing them the people to look out for Risa made the year book disappear.

"Basically," she added at the end. "No one will bother you if you're with me, Jen, or either Emmerson. Keep your eyes open though, there maybe more that I don't know about and they may not be students."

She got up and left the compartment to do some more rounds. The Soul Reapers looked at each other, they were used to Risa's vague warnings but this wasn't the time for one.


	4. 3 Sorted

Chapter Three

The train pulled into the school at about seven pm and Risa met up with Jake in order to get the first years off the train. Nearly all of them were stark white and nervous but both knew better in a few months they'd be cheeky little snots, without fail. Jake hated the first years ever since his second year. Risa and Jake went out onto the platform and waited for the gamekeeper, Hagrid to come and take the first years off their hands.

"Excuse me," a middle aged woman came up to them holding a lantern. "I'm sorry but Hagrid is not here, I'm Professor Grubbly-Plank I'll take the first years from here."

Risa and Jake looked at each other. Hagrid wasn't here? That was strange but as long as they didn't have to drag the eleven year olds up to the castle themselves they were happy. So when the first years came off the train Risa and Jake guided them to Grubbly-Plank and them made their way to the carriages.

When they arrived they saw the soul reapers staring at the skeletal horses pulling the carriages. Renji poked it.

"What the hell is it?" he asked receiving no answer.

"It's a threstal," Risa said coming up behind him making him jump.

"Risa you've got to stop sneaking up on people like that," Renji gasped clutching his chest. She ignored him and continued.

"Threstals are only visible to those who've seen death," she said opening the door. Renji Shuhei Ichigo and Momo got in. Risa followed. Jake took the others in another carriage.

"So now what?" Renji asked

"We go up to the school and get sorted."

"What?" Shuhei asked.

"Sorted, get put into a house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Why do they sort us?" Momo asked.

"To build hatred and tension among the students," Risa answered quoting one of Jen's many theories. "See Slytherins and Gryffindors have this natural animosity toward each other…well Slytherins are emo and they pretty much hate everybody, but the like me, even though I'm a Gryffindor and they like Jack and that's the exception but that's because Jake is a Slytherin and Jack is a Gryffindor and because I used to date Marcus Flint."

All three boys' jaws dropped. Momo giggled. Risa changed to subject to describing the house qualities and tried to make an accurate assumption based on what she knew about them.

"Slytherin doesn't seem too bad," Shuhei said. "You said all bad wizards are Slytherins?"

"Yeah but not all Slytherins are bad wizards, you know that," Risa said, "look at Amy, she was a Slytherin as is Jen."

"Yeah but I can see Jen as a Slytherin Amy not really."

"Speaking of Amy," Renji said. "Is she coming or is she staying at the Fourth Division."

"Oh she's coming," Risa said definitely. "They brought quidditch back, we're gonna need her."

"What's quidditch?" Renji and Shuhei asked in unison. Ever since Risa introduced them to volleyball and lacrosse they became big sports buffs.

"It's a sport," Risa said, her face breaking into a grin and her eyes sparkling malignantly. "Played on brooms in the air with seven player and four balls," and with that she proceeded into an Oliver Wood worthy explanation of quidditch, the Marcus Flint version.

They continued to debate about houses and quidditch until they arrived at the castle. Momo and Ichigo stared at it in awe while Renji and Shuhei looked at the sand courts by the lake longingly. Shuhei nudged Risa in the elbow, Risa smirked back at him.

They entered the castle and met up with Jen and Jack and Jake's group. The eight soul reapers were all in first year uniforms.

"When do we get sorted?" Momo asked.

"You guys have to wait here, for McGonagall, she'll lead you inside I wish we could stay but we have to go sit with our houses," Jen said departing for the Great Hall. Saying goodbye the other three followed.

Chatter filled the Great Hall when Risa and Jack separated from Jen and Jake. Once she checked in at her proper table Risa snuck over to the Slytherin table and joined Jen and Jake. Their corner had been depressingly quiet when Marcus had graduated two years ago.

After a few minutes McGonagall led the first years and the soul reapers in. They were much taller than they were; it was a sight to behold. With everyone's attention diverted Jack snuck over to the Slytherin table.

"When I call your name," McGonagall said in her screechy voice. "You'll come up, I'll put the hat on your head and you'll be sorted. This year things will be done a little differently, since we have eight Japanese transfer students we'll sort them first…Abarai Renji!"

Renji came forward and put the hat on his head after a few moments the hat bellowed: "SLYTHERIN!"

"YES!" Risa yelled as Renji came over to their group, they high-fived they way they did whenever Renji scored a kill on their volleyball team.

"Kira Izuru"

Izuru came up nervously and several girls giggled. He put the hat on his head. It declared him: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Risa burst out laughing and Jake slammed his head on the table.

"Hinamori Momo"

Momo came up and put the hat over her head, it fell past her eyes and within minutes the hat declared: "HUFFLEPUFF"

Risa and Jen clapped politely, Jake and Jack were silent.

"Hisagi Shuhei"

Shuhei came up and put the hat on his head. It declared him: "SLYTHERIN!"

Risa and Jake stood up and cheered as Shuhei came over and they exchanged volleyball high-fives.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

Toshiro came up and the hat fell over his eyes. The Hall waited for a moment before the hat declared: "RAVENCLAW!"

Risa clapped politely and Momo looked upset she and Toshiro weren't in the same house.

"Kuchiki Rukia"

Rukia came over and let the hat fall over her eyes. She was declared a "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jack was beside himself; he left the Slytherin table and greeted Rukia by the Gryffindor. There was a huge grin on his face and she giggled at the sight of him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo came up and put the hat on it fell over his eyes and the hall waited again. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Risa slid over to her original table and met up with Ichigo. He grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek causing several fourth years to scowl their displeasure. Holding hands they sat down next to each other.

"Matsumoto Rangiku"

The last of the soul reapers Rangiku bounced up receiving hungry looks from several boys. The hate Fell over her eyes and declared: "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yay!" she squealed and bounced off to glomp her captain.

As the sorting of the normal first years began Risa turned her attention to Ichigo.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said dragging him over to a group of people. The blonde girl looked at Risa and almost squealed.

"Risa!" she squealed. "You're back from Japan!"

"Katie, you blond idiot she said she'd be back," an olive-skinned girl with long black hair said.

"You never said you'd bring back hot Japanese boys!" Katie said eyeing Ichigo. "Do you dye your hair?"

Ichigo looked at Risa for help; she rolled her eyes in reply.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's my boyfriend," she said to the group. "This is Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, you know the twins already and that's their friend Lee Jordan, they're cool you can hang out with them."

"Jen's house theory?" Alicia asked. Risa nodded. The sorting was almost finished and they quieted down to Dumbledore the headmaster could speak. (Katie's eyes were over at the Slytherin table no doubt checking out Renji and Shuhei as several other girls in the hall were doing.)

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said. "This year…"

"Ahem," a woman dressed in all pink cleared her throat as if to make a speech. Risa and Alicia exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Dumbledore let her have the floor shocking everyone.

"This year at Hogwarts," the woman said in a high voice. "We will be making some changes." From there she launched into a speech and many students tuned out. After ten minutes she finished and Dumbledore took the floor again.

"That is Professor Umbridge, she will be teaching DADA this year, also please help me welcome three new teachers to our lineup this year, Professor Kuchiki will be teaching a few courses in Kido, another style of magic, also Professor Ukitake who will be teaching beginner swordsmanship to any student who wishes and also Professor Zaraki who will be teaching an advanced course in swordsmanship."

"Yeah," Jake yelled from the Slytherin table. Jake used to be in Kenpachi's company. Umbridge was looking at the new staff members apprehensively like she didn't approve of their subject matter.

"Also in addition," Dumbledore added. "Please welcome back Marcus Flint, who has returned to coach volleyball and Oliver Wood, who has returned to coach Quidditch."

The hall erupted in cheers mainly from the Gryffindors and Slytherins. The only one not jumping out of her seat was Risa.

The doors of the hall banged open and Marcus Flint swaggered in with a smug look on his face, close behind him a burly man with light brown hair followed and all the girls in the hall started squealing.

"Pardon me as I throw up now," Risa muttered to Alicia. As the two boys made their way to the staff table the hall quieted down and Dumbledore dismissed them. Risa pushed her way past a bunch of fifth years to find the two new Gryffindor prefects. She found two people, a boy and a girl rounding up the first years. The boy had short messy red hair and was tall and gangly; the girl had wavy brown hair pulled into a low bun.

"Ron," Risa called. "Hermione." They turned around and greeted Risa. Risa looked at Ron slightly confused.

"You're the prefect?" she asked, Ron flushed and looked at the ground. Ignoring him Risa continued. "The password's 'cactus boil' in case you don't know, have fun with them." She added pointing at the first years. "Snarky little shits."

"Risa!" Hermione exclaimed at her sempai's use of language. "You shouldn't be using that type of language!"

"Give her a rest Hermione," Ron said. "She's head girl." Risa smiled and winked at Ron and left them to deal with the first years. She caught up with Jake.

"Now what?" he asked her.

"Seventh floor," was her reply.


	5. 4 Issues

Chapter Four

The room of requirement was accidentally discovered by Jake and Risa in their second year after an incident involving Peeves, a paintball gun and a package of toilet paper. It was used by the two of them a lot over the years, but mainly to conduct Gotei 13/Hogwarts related work. Jake had used it for other…ahem…things but now they needed it to be a conference room and when seventeen people filed in everyone looked around in awe.

"What is this place?" Izuru asked touching the solid oak conference table. The other Soul Reapers examined various aspects of the room. Jake smirked as Jack poked the black leather rolling chairs that surrounded the table and Rangiku found the sake. After a few minutes everyone had settled down into a seat and looked up at Risa who was at the head, flanked by Marcus and Shuhei, trust Yamamoto to make her mission director.

"Well, as you all know," Risa started. "We are here because an evil wizard named Voldemort is on the rise to power, he's an asshole and we have to stop him."

"When can I cut this bastard down?" Kenpachi asked a maniac glint in his right eye. Risa flinched slightly.

"Um, I'll get to that," she changed the subject quickly. "Anyways our job is to protect those at this school and that means blending in. Act like humans! We all agreed on a statue of secrecy before commencing this mission and as high ranked officers I expect you to comply.

"Now, basically since we're all in different houses I tried to play with the system and get us to follow the same schedule and of course thank Jake for that! He hacked into the system and made schedules we have the same one.

"One last thing, Dumbledore, the headmaster," she added seeing Renji's confused face. When her explanation didn't help she added. "The old man that looks like Yamamoto in a hat you imbecile, he knows our mission, and is trying to help us.

"Oh, this is the most important note, Umbridge is the in-school enemy, avoid getting on her bad side at all costs, that means you Jake."

With nods of agreement they dismissed.

~later~

Risa knocked on the door to the headmaster's office with Jake behind her. There were voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Thank you very much Albus for making these accommodations on such a short notice," said a slow and deep male voice. It was easily recognized as the voice of Jushiro Ukitake.

"It was not a problem at all Jushiro," the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore said. Jake had pressed his ears to the door to hear the conversation better. Risa looked at him indignantly.

"That is so wrong on so many different levels," she hissed.

"This Order that you mentioned before," the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki said. "When will we be meeting them? And also is it wise to include some of the younger members of this team."

At these words Risa pressed her ear to the door eager to hear the remains of this conversation.

"Hark who's talking," Jake hissed as Risa pressed him against the wall to hear better.

"They're talking about the Order," she hissed at him. "And they're considering excluding us, we're of age hell I'm on par with Kuchiki. Plus I'm mission leader."

Jake seemed to think she had a valid point and didn't speak further.

"I think this conversation should be wrapped up," came the voice of Kenpachi Zaraki, "because Emmerson, and Uchimani are eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Shit," Risa and Jake hissed quickly jumping out of the way as Kenpachi opened the door. The two young captains quickly composed themselves brushing dust off their robes and straightening them. Jen had flashed back to her dorm as far away as possible.

"Captain Uchimani, Captain Emmerson," Byakuya said calmly at the sight of the two captains on the other side of the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a small stack of paperwork in front of him. Ukitake was sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Byakuya was standing next to Ukitake and Kenpachi was holding the door open.

"Um hi," Risa said timidly waving at her fellows. They didn't look impressed.

"What were you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Jake said quickly. Risa slammed on his foot.

"Actually," Risa said perfectly composed. "We needed to talk to the headmaster about the wand accommodations for my team. In the letters I received over the summer I was under the impression that special wands based on the owners Zanpaku-to would be issued. I was simply wondering in the truth value of that sentiment."

"That's what she said," Jake agreed pointing at Risa. She smacked him upside the head discreetly.

"That is correct," Dumbledore said ignoring Jake. "Ollivander the wandmaker has sent me the wands based on the information given to me by the Soul Reapers themselves. When time allows please bring your team members in and we will match them with their wands."

"Thank you sir," Risa said politely bowing at the headmaster. "Good night captains."

"Where were you?" Ichigo asked as Risa came back to the Gryffindor common room later that night. "You disappeared during dinner."

"I'm sorry," Risa apologized. "Especially for any trauma Katie may have done to you."

"No, that's not it," Ichigo said as the two of them walked over to the couch by the fireplace where Jack and Rukia were trying to shove their tongues down each others throats.

"Good thing the common room's empty," Ichigo snickered

"Hey guys," Risa said breaking the two lovers apart. "I have an announcement."

"What is it?" Jack asked playing with Rukia's hair.

"Tomorrow morning before you all go to your lessons you'll get your wands," Risa said.

"I have one," Jack said. "And it's a big one at that."

SMACK

"Ow," Jack whined rubbing his cheek where Rukia and Risa had slapped him. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Risa and Rukia chorused.

"Anyway," Risa continued. "Dumbledore will give out the wands tomorrow before our first DADA lesson. But there's something else I want to tell you."

Rukia Jack and Ichigo leaned in closer.

"Me and Jake overhead Byakuya Jushiro Kenpachi and Dumbledore talking about meeting with the Order of the Phoenix, a group devised to spread news of Voldemort, but these plans don't include the rest of us. I can understand the captain thing but I don't like our side going behind our backs."

"I don't get it," Rukia said. "If we're all supposed to be working together why is Nii-sama and Ukitake-taichou going against us?"

"I don't know," Risa said. "And I really don't like it either."


	6. 5 Anarchist

Chapter five

The next morning Jake caught up with Toshiro…more like Jake got up early and scaled the wall up to the Ravenclaw tower, and climbed into Toshiro's dorm.

"Good morning Snowball-chan," Jake yelled successfully waking up Toshiro and the rest of the Ravenclaw seventh years.

"Jake, what is the meaning of this?" Toshiro yelled jumping out of bed and closing his tiny hands around Jake's shoulders. The small white haired captain lunged at the tall dark haired captain.

"I just wanted to say good morning to you Snowball," Jake said innocently. All the other boys in the dorm had opened their curtains to see Jake sprawled on his back with Toshiro straddling him.

"Um," said Ravenclaw quidditch captain Rodger Davis. "Jake, I didn't know you swung that way."

"What?" Jake asked. He then realized that his white haired friend was straddling him. "Oh _shit_."

Toshiro had realized their position as well and promptly jumped off Jake. Jake waved goodbye and walked out of the dorm toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey," barked a student as Jake descended the staircase, "you're a Slytherin you shouldn't be up here."

"Yeah well," Jake started trying to think of some humorous and witty comment to spit back at the other Ravenclaw. For the first time in a while his brain failed him.

"I'm head boy, I have supreme rights over the school," Jake said smartly. "I'm just that awesome, don't hate me cuz you ain't me."

The Ravenclaw student just stared at Jake, and the Slytherin stared back before he left the dorm.

Risa was patrolling the hallways before breakfast looking for her partner in crime aka Jake when she spotted the dark haired head boy coming down the main staircase.

"Emmerson," she called running up to him. Jake snapped himself out of lala land to pay attention to what Risa was going to say.

"'Sup Reese?" he asked leaning against the banister.

"Remember that conversation that we overheard in the headmaster's office last night?" she said in a low voice.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jake hissed.

"Can you keep an eye on Kenpachi for me?" Risa asked her fellow captain. "You used to be in his company is there any way to get information from him?"

"That's easy," Jake laughed. "He usually tells Yachiru, his lieutenant, everything, if I can find her and get a shitload of chocolate then I can get any answer about D-11 that I want."

"I'll watch Jushiro, and ask Jen to tail Byakuya."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"I told Ichigo Jack and Rukia, but I think Jen's the only other person that should know. Maybe Toshiro but I'm not too sure, I don't need a big fiasco."

"That makes sense; I'll leave that up to you."

"Oh and one last thing before we drag our friends out of breakfast to give them all yet another weapon," Risa said.

"What's that?" Jake asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I need a second in command and I was hoping you'd be able to fill that post?" He smiled at her, a sinister plotting smile, much unlike the cocky grin he usually sported.

"Sure."

~*~*~*~*

Risa and Jake walked into the great hall together and hunted out their Soul Reaper friends. They were all huddled in a corner of the Slytherin table chatting amongst themselves.

"Guys," Risa said as she and Jake approached the table.

"Hey look who decided to show up," Renji said cocking his head at Risa.

"Find a nice English girl yet Abarai?" Jake asked plopping himself down between Jen and Rukia. "I can hook you up."

"Yeah, Jake's such a womanizer," Jack laughed. "He could take Wood up on the running." Jack quickly caught sight of Risa's hardened expression. "_Gomennasai taichou_."

"Look, I told Toshiro that the reasons you didn't get a wand in Diagon Alley is because we've had special wands based on your zanpaku-to made," Risa addressed her team. "They're in now and you have to get them before the first lesson."

"What is our first lesson?" Rangiku asked.

"Defense against the dark arts," Toshiro answered he was always on top of scheduling. Jake and Jack exchanged maniacal grins.

"Let's get our wands then," Shuhei said getting up from the table.

"Let's wait," Jen said. She was sitting next to Marcus and the smile on her face was huge. Jack slipped his arm around Rukia's waist and pulled her into the seat nest to him and kissed her on the cheek. Several passing fourth years sighed. Ichigo sat down next to Risa. The Slytherin table seemed to have a heavier darker aurora around it but no one seemed to care however. After a few minutes the rest of the group came by the table and sat down. Many of the Slytherins looked disgusted that a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had encroached their territory. However the looks went away as Marcus shot them a glance. Even as an Alumnus his reputation still lingered and the quidditch captain had immense power. Jake took one look at Izuru.

"I'm disowning you," he said bluntly, Izuru blushed.

"Why taichou?" Izuru asked getting up and taking cover behind Renji.

"You're a freaking Hufflepuff! I can't be seen with you!"

"That's mean," Risa said. "He's you're lieutenant." Jake sighed

"Easy for you to say," he told her. "Look at Shuhei, he's a Slytherin."

"What are a bunch of Huff 'n Puffs, Raves and Gryffindorks doing at the Slytherin table?" Malfoy and his cronies named Crabbe and Goyle had returned. Someone hadn't gotten Marcus's 'stare of impending doom.'

"What are you doing here?" Jen snapped standing up. She towered a good four inches over Malfoy. He didn't back down.

"I should be asking you the same question Bletchley," he said. Marcus stood up now followed by Risa and Jake.

"Get lost," Jake advised. "Or someone will be out of a position." Malfoy ignored him and directed his attention to Marcus.

"What are you doing back?" he sneered. Marcus merely smirked at his former teammate.

"What I do is no concern of yours, however the converse is not true, stay away from Jessica, you snarky little shit," Marcus snarled at Malfoy. He went paler than he was and sprinted the length of the hall to the opposite end of the table. "If I find out he's with my sister…"

Jen sat down and dragged Marcus down with her. Jake sat down as well Risa remained standing.

"Risa," said Toshiro, "You're drawing attention, sit down." Risa sat next to Ichigo but stared over at the Gryffindor table.

"He's back as well," Jen said stabbing a bit of waffle with unnecessary force. "If we ignore it maybe it'll go away."

"Is that that Wood guy?" Renji asked looking over at the Gryffindor table. Wood was over chatting with his former quidditch team.

"Yes," Risa snarled. "Can you tell? Why the hell is he back?"

"Dunno," Jake said setting down his fork and reaching for more bacon. "Who cares it's not like he's gonna do anything, bloody coward. But who cares? What's our first class?"

"Defense against the dark arts," Toshiro said shooting Jake a look. Jake and Jack exchanged maniacal grins.

After eating the group went to DADA. The room was empty except for a few Gryffindors including Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Jake and Jack sat together in the front. Their gleeful expressions were starting to scare Risa. After the rest of the class had filed in the bell rang. Twenty seconds later Umbridge walked in.

"Hello class," she said sweetly. "Please put your wands away." The class groaned and pulled out their books and pens. Umbridge tapped the board and several lines appeared and needed to be copied down. Jake groaned loudly.

"Are we gonna like do the spells?" he asked. His notebook was closed and his arms were crossed. Trust Jake to fight the system.

"No Mr…?" Umbridge started.

"Emmerson, Ralph Waldo Emmerson."

"Mr. Emmerson, the practice of spells by non ministry trained wizards shall be banned at Hogwarts."

"Are you kidding me?" Jake yelled standing up startling the class. "What are we supposed to do incase of attack? Engage in a rousing game of dodge spell?"

"Who is going to attack you Ralph?"

"Lord Voldemort duh, Sosuke Aizen maybe…and some assassins from Kirigakure…did I forget anything?"

"To keep your fat ass mouth shut," Jen and Risa barked. Jake ignored them and continued his rant.

"Are you saying you-know-who is back Mr. Emmerson?" Umbridge said clearly starting to loose her patience.

"Maybe, oh wait yeah I am!"

"He is not back!"

"Yes he is and just because you're too much of a narrow-minded bureaucrat to realize exactly how much danger the world is in right now then I'd much rather have Byakuya Kuchiki or hell Kenpachi Zaraki teaching us because then we'll learn how to fight back! Not that half of this class needs lessons!"

"He is not back!"

"You work for the government how the hell would you know! I'm from company eleven! We don't go down without a fight and when I say fight I mean fight! Yarrow and blood bitches!"

"Detention Mr. Emmerson, tonight seven o'clock!"

"Put me in detention all you want I'll fight the system ANARCHY IN THE UK!"

Risa and Jen got out of their seats and pulled Jake back down.

"Go shove your foot in your mouth dumbass," Jen hissed. Risa looked as if she'd begin to breathe fire. Jake wasn't going down without a fight.

"So basically everything that happened last year didn't?"

"You little punk," Umbridge said now clearly fuming. "Sit down and shut up, I will not tolerate this nonsense in my class."

"_So because you slept with Fudge that gives you the right to boss us around like mindless drones?"_ Thankfully he said this sentence in Japanese so Umbridge had no idea what he really said. Jen bit her lip trying not to laugh Renji however snorted loudly and Rukia giggled. Toshiro looked embarrassed and Rangiku was in hysterics. Izuru looked appalled that his taichou would say something like that.

"Ralph, please speak English in my class," Umbridge yelled writing a not on pink parchment, "now bring this to the head of your house and get out off my class."

"Can do," Jake said taking the note, putting it in his robes, and saluting. He left muttering a few choice words.

"Well that was interesting," Shuhei said as they all sat in the courtyard during break. "In all the years I've known Emmerson I've never seen him get pissed like that."

"Jake can get pissed," Toshiro said. "For him it's a double edged sword, if he can channel that anger in battle that he's lethal."

"I hope that bastard realizes that he probably just screwed over any plans we had," Renji said crossing his arms and leaning against the bench.

"It won't exactly blow this cover," Jack said playing with Rukia's hair. "He always fights with at least one teacher a week, he's a non-conformist. But really Umbridge had it coming"

"Hence why he now dubbed himself as 'Ralph Waldo'" Jen said simply. "I'm going to kick his ass when he gets back."

"Let me help," Renji snarled.


	7. 6 Stupid Boys and Their Stupid Pride

Chapter six

When Jake returned to the Slytherin dorm late that night Jen, Renji, Shuhei, and Risa stayed up to greet him. His face was pale, he looked angry, and he carried his right hand in a white napkin.

"Jake," Risa said jumping out of the chair and going over to him. Jen Shuhei and Renji followed. "Jake what happened?"

"That sadistic bitch," he snarled pressing the napkin closer to his hand. "Reese, get me some hydrogen peroxide will you?" Risa ran up to his dorm and came back with the ANBU-level first aid kit. Jake removed the napkin from his and held it out for Risa to treat.

"What the—?" Renji said when he saw the injury.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment!" Jen yelled completely forgetting her and Renji's vow to whip his ass. "Go report this! This is so wrong!"

"No," Jake said wincing as Risa cleaned the wound, the words 'I must not tell lies' were etched into his skin.

"Baka," Risa snapped slapping his cheek, "this _is_ cruel and unusual punishment! Say something!"

"Hello, with Kenpachi skulking around the school I'm gonna crying because I cut my hand?" Jake snapped at her. "I don't think so, I've been through worse; I'll live." he let Risa finish taping his hand and skulked off to bed.

"I'm gonna go back to my tower," Risa said putting the tape away, "Night guys"

"Night," Renji and Jen said in unison.

"I'll walk you," Shuhei said. Risa nodded.

They reached the Gryffindor tower and Risa bade Shuhei goodbye and entered. Ichigo, Rukia and Jack were waiting up for her.

"That woman is a sadist," Risa said bitterly sitting next to Ichigo on the couch by the fire. "She made him etch 'I must not tell lies' into his skin."

"Who'd she do that to?" A boy with round glasses and messy black hair came over to them.

"Harry," Risa said. "Umbridge gave Jake detention."

"Him too?" Harry asked. "That explains why he was there as well."

"You got detention too Harry?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Telling the truth about Voldemort," Harry said pulling back his sleeve to reveal the same marks Jake had.

"You have to tell someone about this," Rukia said.

"Jake's from eleventh company, he's gonna cry about this?" Jack asked.

"I'm not telling either; I'm not giving Umbridge that satisfaction." Jack shook his head and started to walk up the staircase. Harry followed.

"Boys," Rukia huffed. "They're so damn proud!"

"I know," Risa said shaking her head. "Look at this one." She added elbowing Ichigo.

"This isn't going unspoken; I'm telling nii-sama in the morning."

The next morning Risa, Rukia and Jen knocked on the door to Byakuya's office. He opened the door and saw their expressions.

"It's the second day don't tell me someone's messed up already," he said letting them in.

"It's Jake," Risa said crossing her arms. "And it's not him."

"It's that sadist bitch Umbridge!" Jen snarled. "Her detentions are inhuman."

"Nii-sama, she made Jake and Harry Potter write 'I must not tell lies," Rukia added.

"On the back of their hands," Jen cut in.

"In blood," Risa concluded. Byakuya looked at the three girls.

"I cannot do anything about Emmerson," he said shifting through paperwork. "He's eleventh company, and now a captain; it's his decision, same with Potter, I'm sorry."

"That's injustice!" Jen yelled. She was the only one in all of the Seireitei who would dare argue with Byakuya. "It's cruel and unusual punishment! It's inhuman! Jake's a captain! You can't just…"

"Bletchley," Byakuya said firmly "your weakness is relying too much on emotion, you're not taking into account the opinions of Emmerson and Potter."

"But Taichou," Jen pleaded.

"You're arguing for the sake of having an argument, Bletchley, this matter is closed, dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Jen Risa and Rukia left the office. Their plan had backfired and they needed to tell someone who would listen. Risa and Rukia looked at each other. Jen looked upset, she was used to getting shut down by her captain but now she had a valid point. They walked down to courtyard to join the rest of the group.

Saturday came later giving the students a much needed break from paperwork. Jake, who had been named quidditch captain called the Slytherin team into order that evening. Marcus stopped by to be obnoxious. Jake opened the door to the locker room and saw that none of his team members were there. His watch read 7:30 and he told them practice started at eight.

15 minutes later and still rubbing sleep from their eyes Risa and Jen showed up. Behind them was Jen's twin brother Miles he looked eager and ready to play. Jake made a mental not to cut him as soon as possible. At eight am Montague and Warrington seemed to have made an effort and arrived. That's when Jake realized that two of last years' players had left. Now it was eight oh four and they were still waiting on one member, and it was no surprise Malfoy was late again. At 8:17 exactly, Malfoy swaggered his little backside into practice. Jake made another note to get a new seeker.

"Alright people," Jake said standing in front of the chalkboard that still had Risa and Jen's hangman on it from last season. "This year is going to be the shit, and I mean it…those Gryffindors think that because they have their little 'eh' they can be all 'eh' well guess what we have 'err', and we're going to unleash a can of 'err' on their sorry asses, who's with me?"

The team was silent and only the sound of the crickets could be heard. Risa and Jen stared blankly at Jake while Miles bounced around in his seat eager to get started. Jake picked up some chalk and began to write on the board.

"This," he said pointing to a kanji symbol, "will be our 'err' for this season. It means fight."

"What the hell is that?" Malfoy sneered. "It looks like a tree taking a piss." Jake lobbed a piece of chalk at Malfoy's head, he ducked and squeaked.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Jen said pointedly examining Jake's kanji forest. She squinted trying to decipher the symbols. "Dude, your Japanese handwriting is worse than your English, didn't Kenpachi teach you anything?" Jake lobbed a piece of chalk at Jen, which she caught and pelted back at him.

"As a matter of fact we don't waste time with pointless stuff like handwriting," Jake snapped at Jen. "Now sit down and shut up, now that I'm taichou, we run this my way, no highway option."

Jake explained the plans he had drawn up over the summer, the team fell into a deep stupor and Risa was horribly reminded of her time on the Gryffindor quidditch team. They had only suffered twenty minutes when Jake told them to get out onto the pitch.

Oh boy was there a nasty surprise waiting for them.

The scarlet and gold clad Gryffindors were holding keeper try-outs thus blocking half of the pitch. Jake was beyond fuming. He stormed up to Angelina Johnson who had been named captain and looked her square in the eye.

"Where do you come off always stealing our time slots eh?" he asked absolutely furious.

"Back off Emmerson," Angelina said calmly. Jen and Risa flanked Jake.

"Knock it off," Risa hissed before turning to Angelina. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior and that he failed to check the schedule before calling practice, if there's any chance we could take from mid-line that way, we'll stay out of your business if you us."

Alicia and Katie had flanked Angelina. Marcus had come over from his seat in the stands and Oliver did as well.

The former quidditch captains glared at each other from across the pitch all of their animosities toward each other clear in their eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Wood," Marcus snarled at his enemy. Out of the corner of her eye Risa saw him flash his zanpaku-to.

"Watching the team and giving input," Wood spat. Marcus simply glared at him.

"Then you have no business getting involved in this," Marcus spat at him.

"On the contrary I do," Wood answered. Eager to avoid the bloody conflict that was coming Risa spoke up.

"Marcus," she barked. "Stand down, I'll handle this."

"Hai, taichou," Marcus said realizing that the status quo had shifted in her favor. Wood snorted.

"Since when do you take orders from her?" he asked pointing at Risa, Risa was a good few inches shorter than both Wood and Marcus but in this case her size wouldn't be an issue.

"This can be easy," Risa said calmly, "or difficult, for you anyway, with your size to weight ratio and location of center of balance, sparring you is not a challenge."

"I'm twice your size," Wood snarled at Risa. He blinked and she was gone. With a thump Risa pinned him on the ground with his arm behind his back and her foot at his neck. The Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at her in amazement and even Wood was impressed slightly.

"Yeah and you had a point where exactly?" Risa said not shifting. Marcus was having a difficult time refraining from laughter. Risa got off of Wood and glared at him. He got up brushed himself off and glared back.

"I'd watch myself if I were you," he snarled at her.

"Wow, I feel threatened."


	8. 7 Ranting and Raving

After another nasty encounter with Umbridge that involved toilet paper, a can of shaving cream, and a bright pink sharpie, Jake was subdued in potions the next day; he kept to himself and snapped whenever anyone came into a two meter radius of his table. Risa Ichigo Jen and Renji usually worked at the same table and they were wary of Jake's sudden bi-polar twist. Izuru had the guts to try and talk sense into him, a feat that most of the soul reapers thought he was best suited for. Most of the class thought Izuru was downright crazy, in their eyes the logic spelled out: depressed Slytherin, goody-goody Hufflepuff equals umm yeah let's leave this one for the imagination shall we?

Izuru plopped his books down at the other end of the table farthest away from Jake. The captain gave no notice, the class waited in baited breath.

"Nani?" Jake asked, not rudely.

"_You looked upset captain_," Izuru said in Japanese. Jake didn't reply now was not the time to discuss this, and he told Izuru in Japanese. The blonde lieutenant nodded and stayed at the table. The class looked impressed that a Hufflepuff could tame a pissy Jake. Toshiro and Risa were glad they didn't have to use the fire hose.

At that moment Snape stormed into the class looking furious. At once any happy feeling evaporated and a sense of foreboding and doom lingered.

"Open your books to page 276," Snape ordered; there was the rustle of paper as the students followed. "Now!" Snape barked Shuhei who was up in the front at a table with Rangiku and Momo.

"I'm getting it," Shuhei snapped back before muttering a few choice words in Japanese. Risa opened her book to the said page. It was their third class and already they were brewing something most wizards wouldn't attempt. Jen's eyes narrowed at Renji and Risa slid a note to Shuhei under the tables.

With the nest order the class began to mix their potions following the instructions exactly to each line. Jen deviated slightly, potions was always her upper hand. Renji however flipped the book over several times trying to make heads or tails of the instructions. Ichigo shrugged and tried to read them as well.

Things weren't going better at Shuhei's table either. In five minutes Rangiku had melted her cauldron into a twisted mess, Momo's fire wouldn't start and Shuhei stared blankly at the book as if the little man on the cover would jump out and brew the damn thing for him.

Jake had made progress and his potion resembled what it should be Izuru was several steps behind Jake but his was going all right as well.

Jack had managed to make a medley of random ingredients failing bluntly to follow the instructions. Toshiro poked his fire again trying to light the damn thing. Rukia was moving along swiftly and was up to par with Jake.

Risa twisted the bottle of lionfish spine the way the directions instructed. The potion turned a light brown and hissed slightly. Jen threw in a few more ingredients. Suddenly there was a giant boom and the class stopped what they were doing to stare at the mess Jack had made. His potion had exploded and the walls were covered in slimy wet potion. Risa and Jen looked at each other and shook their heads before glaring at Jack. Snape rounded on him.

"What the hell were you doing?" Snape spat at him.

"That thing you told us to do..." Jack answered pointing at his mess. "It's not my fault you're a completely inadequate teacher."

"It is your fault that this mess is here in the first place," Snape snarled at Jack, he didn't flinch. "Detention Emmerson, you'll clean this up."

The hallway was packed with students and Ichigo fought to catch up to Risa. After pushing several people out of the way he spotted her giving directions to a lost first year. When he girl left Ichigo walked over.

"I thought you hated the snarky little shits," he said casually leaning against the arch. Risa raised her eyebrow.

"Rule of thumb, hate them as a whole, you're allowed to like individual first years," she said flipping her side bangs out of her eyes. She had her hair down today, something that Ichigo heard was rare around Hogwarts, but still he loved the way it shined when it caught the light.

"Hey," Risa said snapping her fingers in his face dragging his attention back to earth. "Stop dazing off, focus moron."

Behind them in the courtyard the sun was setting, making the sky glow in subtle hues. There was no one else around and Ichigo leaned in closer to his girlfriend. She was about to kiss him back when they were forcefully thrown backwards.

"Ms. Uchimani," a high shrill voice called. Risa's eyes widened and Ichigo blanched. "The School records denote you as Head Girl for the 2009-2010 school year, as a person in power is it really wise to express your personal life so vividly?"

Umbridge marched up to them and stood between the two students. Risa and Ichigo exchanged confused looks. Jen and Marcus got called out on worse, by _Renji_ of all people. This woman still lived in the 19th century.

"I fail to see what all the fuss is about," Risa said crossing her arms. Umbridge rounded on her.

"Detention, both of you, tomorrow my office, I will not tolerate such a thing in my school." And with that Umbridge marched off her clicking heels echoing off the stone ceiling. Risa stood on tiptoe and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. Almost at once Umbridge spun around and gave them another night's detention.

"Twenty bucks she's got Jack and Rukia as well," Risa said darkly shaking her head. She kept a safe distance from Ichigo as they walked toward the dungeons to hang out with the others in the Slytherin common room.

When they got inside Risa immediately shifted closer to Ichigo and took his hand. The girls scowled at Risa, the boys scowled at Ichigo. They made their way to the leather armchairs by the fire and sat down with their friends.

"What's with the face?" Shuhei asked from the giant leather chair. Risa scowled her displeasure.

"I went to kiss her and we both got two detentions," Ichigo said angrily, "That's not fair I swear she stalked us or something."

"I guess I'm joining you," Jen said. She was sitting between Renji and Marcus on the leather couch. "I gave Marcus a peck on the lips and Renji can attest that that was it and she just struts along and is all like…'Bletchley kissing a man is indecent for a young lady' and when I told her to go do Fudge she kinda got pissed"

"Really," Rukia said looking up, she was on Renji's other side. "I kicked Jack in the ass like I usually do and now I'm in detention!" Shuhei had a dark smile on his face.

"Amy stopped by last night…and now I have detention but it was worth it." Risa looked at her friends Momo and Toshiro averted their attention.

"I hugged him!" Momo said breaking down into tears. "That's all I swear I gave Snowball-chan a hug and I've never gotten a detention in my life." She broke into more hysterics and Toshiro put his arms around her.

"Well in case you're wondering," Jake said walking into the group he was late because he had to help some annoying first years. "Umbridge is on a power high," he handed Risa a scroll; her eyes scanned it before she threw it to Shuhei in disgust.

"Ok, that's it I'm freaking calling someone, where the hell is Kenpachi, I need to spar someone!" Risa yelled now suddenly enraged. "We've been here for no more than a month and this woman thins she can walk in and start being all 'I slept with Fudge so give me all authority over Hogwarts?!"

She proceeded to rant for twenty minutes in that time the scroll was passed to each person and they all knew that Risa was well justified in her rant.

"…high inquisitor where do they come up with and inspecting teachers…oh I hope she's in Kenpachi's advanced sword arts tomorrow, that would just make my day…oh and then she should go and inspect Byakuya, he'll let her have better than I can and because he commands more respect than I do oh that will be just freaking awesome…"

Shuhei looked at her and shook his head; Risa still continued her rant about Umbridge which after entering the half-hour mark slowly shifted into French and according to Marcus and Jen was better off that way.


	9. 8 Fight Me

The news that Umbridge had become high inquisitor spread through the school like wildfire. Risa and her team of soul reapers weren't the least bit happy because the news of all of their detentions had spread along with it.

There was a sliver lining to this however, today they would start advanced sword arts with Kenpachi, and Umbridge was going to inspect it. Jake was on an evil high.

"I hope Kenny asks to spar her…" he snickered rubbing his hands together. This action scared Izuru greatly.

So after breakfast the team made their way to a large class room on the fourth floor. The room was unlike any other room in the entire castle. There was a hardwood floor instead of a stone one and the walls were white. It looked a bit like a dance studio except the _barre_ was missing. Instinctively the soul reapers removed their shoes before entering and then proceeded to sit in the middle of the floor.

Kenpachi Zaraki was already there, in his shihakusho minus the haori and complete with the pink-haired midget, Yachiru Kusajishi, swinging off his shoulder. Risa looked at her friends, so far only the soul reapers were there. Within a few minutes a few other students walked in. One of them looked annoyingly familiar.

"They didn't tell me they'd put me in a class with you Uchimani," Malfoy sneered. Jen and Jake shot Risa annoyed glances. How the hell was Malfoy of all people able to get into this class? Behind Malfoy came Harry, Ron and Hermione. After another few minutes whoever Ukitake had sent to this class had arrived.

Kenpachi surveyed the class and stared at Jake.

"Emmerson," he barked. "On your feet."

Jake obeyed and stood opposite his former captain. Kenpachi drew his sword and took a wild swing at the young boy. Several people gasped as Jake's uniform clad body collapsed to the ground. Standing in its place was Jake's konpaku in a shihakusho and holding his sword against Kenpachi's.

"Very nice," Kenpachi said withdrawing his blade. "Very nice. You react well, just what I'd expect from you."

"What a display," the class turned around and saw Umbridge standing in the doorway holding a clip board. "Is that the purpose of this class? To attack the students?"

It was a mark of how much Jake respected his former captain that he kept his mouth shut.

"The purpose of this class," Kenpachi said rather bored. "Is to give the students who have passed in the sword arts class more hands on experience, they signed the waiver, if they die it's not my fault." Umbridge looked like she'd been slapped in the face. Kenpachi continued his lesson as though the fat toad wasn't there.

"Uchimani," he barked. "Abarai, on your feet, now." Both Risa and Renji got up and faced each other. "Arisa Uchimani and Renji Abarai are two of the best sword fighters I've ever seen." He handed both of them swords and instructed the class to form two lines facing each other leaving a wide space between them. The class obeyed quickly. Risa and Renji still faced each other now holding a boken, or wooden sword. At Kenpachi's signal they began.

It was clear why he had chosen these two as the class quickly found out. Despite being six inches shorter than Renji Risa still fought on his level. The class (including the soul reapers) watched in amazement as both attacked and parried letting their swords hit against each other.

It had been a while since Risa sparred someone, even with the boken it felt good to let out her pent up frustration at the system and annoyance at certain people. Umbridge watched their battle intently as if trying to figure out whether this type of thing was appropriate for students.

Renji attacked and Risa parried over and over, again and again. Finally Renji attacked and Risa attacked back forcing Renji on his back. Risa placed the boken at his neck with a smirk on her face. The class burst into applause, and Risa helped Renji back to his feet. Kenpachi smirked at the two of them.

That night the soul reapers made their way to Umbridge's office. Apparently she had called all ten of them into detention for various reasons but she did this on purpose.

Everyone took a seat at a desk and waited.

"There's something up with all of you," Umbridge said sweetly, everyone's faces hardened.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Jake said slamming his fist on the table.

"Be quiet Ralph," Umbridge said firmly. "Now, eight new students transfer from Japan and make quick friends with the students whose records precede them"

Jake and Jack high fived each other, the only people in all of Hogwarts that were able to outdo them were the Weasely twins. Umbridge rounded on them.

"You find this amusing?" she asked. Jake looked at her.

"Define 'amusing'" he said, Umbridge went bright red and she rounded on Renji.

"Mr. Abarai, tell me what is your purpose to be here?" Renji looked at her.

"Does it really matter why I'm here?" he asked. "Why the hell are you here?"

_So her aim in this detention was to find our mission statement eh? _Risa thought as she watched Umbridge barrage Renji with questions. Ichigo caught sight of Risa's face and felt another rant beginning to brew in her mind. Umbridge rounded on Shuhei after having every question thrown back at her by Renji.

"Mr. Hisagi," she said sweetly. "Maybe you'll be more helpful why have you transferred here to Hogwarts?" Shuhei looked at her blankly.

"I'm sorry that's sorta classified go take that up with Dumbledore," he said smugly. Furious Umbridge rounded on Momo.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" she bellowed at the petite lieutenant. Momo looked up at the teacher her giant brown eyes welling up. Jen completely lost it.

"DON'T YELL AT MOMO BECAUSE RENJI'S AN IDIOT AND HISAGI'S BEING STUPID!" she fumed nearly jumping out of her desk, smoke was curling under her hands and the desk looked like it combust at any second. Umbridge rounded on Jen. Risa, Renji and Shuhei covered their ears.

"Explain to me why there are eight transfer students this year and you're in the midst of it," Umbridge said slowly as calm as she could.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose this information," Jen snarled clearly putting her rank above her position. "Follow Hisagi-san's advice and take that up with the headmaster."

It was clear that Umbridge wasn't going to get her information out of Jen and looked slightly fearful of the girl. Umbridge backed down and rounded on Toshiro.

"Don't ask me," the white haired captain answered before the teacher could ask. "I'm not at liberty either."

Umbridge admitted defeat after rounding on every person there and receiving the same answer.

"I'll find out why you're here," she snarled at them after she dismissed them. "Trust me, I'll know, I have power beyond what you can imagine."

"That's nice," Jake said pushing past her and walking away but not before slapping his backside at Umbridge. "Have fun with that." And he took off laughing maliciously.

Umbridge was determined to raise hell on the soul reapers and was in Byakuya Kuchiki's kido class the next day. The moment Jake walked in him and Umbridge locked into a glare fest and it took Byakuya's presence to break them apart. Still glaring Jake took his seat. Momo sat as far away from Umbridge as the confines of the classroom would allow. Jen sat next to her, with a death glare worthy of Kenpachi Zaraki. Hell that girl was scary. Byakuya called his class into order.

"Today," he began

"Hem, hem," Umbridge interrupted, Byakuya ignored her and continued.

"After the disaster, with Kido in the teens we'll start with bakudo," he scanned the class before calling up Jen and Shuhei. They came up and Byakuya told Jen to use the bakudo number one on Shuhei and Jen agreed. She raised her arm issued the chant and bound Shuhei with ease.

"That is against the Ministry of Magic code M.O.M164286," Umbridge said pointing at Jen. Byakuya shot Jen a _Keep your mouth shut, I'll handle this _look and Jen sat down without saying anything, though she looked particularly smug.

"What these codes that I'm obliged to follow are, I don't care," Byakuya said calmly. "You merely asked to see how I run my class and this is how, I do not tolerate interruptions, of any kind, I've had Bletchley and Abarai in class before and they can tell you, now I suggest you sit down and let me continue."

Jen high-fived Renji under the table for the second time in a week Umbridge had been slapped in the face by a teacher and Byakuya continued his lesson with Umbridge scribbling on her clip board.


	10. 9 Resolve

There was a sense of foreboding that evening in the Slytherin common room. The results of Umbridge's inspections were back and both Byakuya and Kenpachi were on probation. Risa was beyond furious and quickly proceeded into another rant that started in English and switched into Japanese. Jake joined in Risa's rant and Jen was beyond ranting furious. It was only because Renji and Marcus were holding her on the couch that she wasn't shouting at Umbridge for putting her captain on probation. Jake paced the length of the room muttering darkly after helping Risa finish her rant. Renji was about as furious as Jen.

"We have to do something about this," Risa concluded pounding her left hand with her right fist. "This is pure 100 percent injustice, put Kenpachi and Byakuya on probation eh?" she quickly proceeded into another rant. Ichigo knew that consolation was futile when Risa was in this much agitation.

Malfoy swaggered into the common room and sat down with the soul reapers like they were good friends. Jen's expression lightened, finally a legitimate punching bag.

"I heard about our advanced swords arts teacher," he said smugly. "I wrote a letter to father explaining what a horrible teacher he is and that Umbridge should get rid of him wouldn't you agree?"

The look on Jake's face had only been seen once before, last year when Ichimaru had stabbed his girlfriend; Izuru looked at his enraged captain and tried to calm him down.

"Jake, maybe you should…"

"I'm sorry," Jake said calmly to Izuru before rounding on Malfoy. "You snarky little shit, here's the deal, you stop acting like a little crap-heap and maybe I'll consider you for seeker for the team."

Every face went from Jake to Malfoy, threatening quidditch positions was a legit. The fifth year blanched and backed away from his quidditch captain before vaulting over the couch and scampering up to his dorm. Jake sat down.

"Teach that little bastard to insult my taichou," he snarled. Jen sighed her punching bag was running away like a chicken without a head. Risa simply sat down between Jake and Renji with a vindictive look on her face.

"What?" Ichigo, Marcus and Shuhei asked in unison.

"I was thinking," Risa began

"A dangerous pastime," Marcus asked her

"I know," Shuhei finished. Risa threw a pillow at both of them.

"We need to do something about this," she said at her team. "This woman is screwing with us, we need to stop it!"

"We can count Yamamoto out," Renji said leaning back against the couch. "He ain't gonna do shit."

"Dumbledore?" Momo asked. "He was the one who hired that foul woman."

"Nope," Marcus said stroking his chin. "He's not gonna do anything either, we have to settle his on our terms."

"What are our terms?" Renji asked.

"Well get Kenpachi and Byakuya off probation for one," Risa said. "Second get her out of this 'high inquisitor' thing that's why she's acting like a power-hungry person thing…I don't know." She moaned shaking her head. Risa flopped down on the black leather armchair and looked at everyone. "This is totally hopeless."

Everyone looked back in shock; this was the first time they had seen Risa give up ever. Risa always fought in what she believed in even if she stood alone. This sudden display caught Renji off guard.

"You can't give up Risa, we can't afford to at this stage," he said getting out of his seat to stand in front of her. "We've been here over two months and we have no information. Yamamoto made you mission leader for a reason and that reason wasn't because you throw your hands up at difficulty and say you quit. I don't believe you, get yourself together and figure out a way to get through this, because that's what the Risa I know would do. Bring her back because this certainly isn't her."

Risa looked up at Renji, he was right. She was mission leader and couldn't give up; even still the situation was bleak and hopeless. Her fear of failure showed through in her eyes and Renji picked up on it as did the entire team. Risa looked at them all. There were seventeen soul reapers posted at Hogwarts, seventeen people that she was in charge of if she gave up on them now, she was the biggest disgrace to all the Gotei-13, especially Jushiro, her former Captain, he had put her in for the post.

She thought for a moment letting Renji's advice sink in.

"We need to concentrate on Kenpachi and Byakuya first," she said firmly. That was the only thing that made any sense at the moment. "What about Jushiro?"

"Ukitake-taichou should be fine," Toshiro said confidently. "He does bookwork, simple and basic."

Risa raised her eyes at Jake and Jack. They looked back at her and saw her lips curl into a sinister smirk.

"Boys," she said. "Can you figure out the reasons why Byakuya and Kenpachi are on probation?"

"Gimme a Mac and twenty minutes," Jake said saluting before he turned on heel and raced out of the dorm.

Risa raised her arm; hand cupped around an invisible champagne glass. The others followed suit.

"Tonight," she said darkly. "The mission changes from recon to reform."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Umbridge walked around patrolling the corridors looking to put people in detention when a dark shadow flew past her. She looked around trying to find it but it could no longer be seen.

A young soul reaper perched himself on a statue and watched in amusement as Umbridge tried to find the source of the shadow. The soul reaper raised his arm.

"Bakudo Ichiban, Sai!" he said Umbridge's arm twisted behind her back. She cursed in pain. The soul reaper stifled his laughter and continued on his way, his shun-po somewhat lighter.

"Put Kenpachi Zaraki on probation will you, you fat toad?"

~*~*~*~*~*

The team of Soul Reapers sat at their usual corner of the Slytherin table the next morning when Jake sauntered in looking high on something. There was a general air of smugness around him; the smirk on his face was evidence of that. He carried a folder in his hand, a manila one with big red letters reading "Confidential" on it. He slapped it on the table between Rukia and Toshiro, pushed Izuru and Jack out of the way and sat down between them.

"Someone looks happy," Izuru noted on his captain's behavior. Jake's smirk increased.

"Jingle Bells batman smells robin laid an egg," he sang pushing the folder toward Risa. "Well I said twenty but it took about one twenty, so here it is."

Risa opened the folder and examined the contents. Her eyes narrowed with each line.

"Well that explains a lot," she muttered. The group moved in closer. "I can see where she's getting at Kenpachi at but Byakuya makes no sense. The subject matter is within a ministry approved course, I looked it up last night."

"Maybe it's because our captain basically bitch-slapped Umbridge," Jen said simply. "If you remember the lesson he told her off."

"But still," Risa said. "Jake this is fantastic, stay away from the government; they'll want their hands on you."

"Oh really?" Jake asked with a mouthful of eggs and bacon. "I use my skills for good not evil."

"Oh by the way," Toshiro told Jake. "Umbridge came in bound by a bakudo, ichiban to be exact, and Byakuya had to unbind her."

"And you're point to this story is…?" Jake asked.

"Seeing as you were the only one able to perform kido out last night. It could only have been you."

"Like the bitch didn't have it coming," Jake said conversationally.


	11. 10 Anarchy Rising

Risa wandered back to the Gryffindor Common Room before anyone else that evening. When she got in she was instantly swamped by Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor prefect.

"Arisa can I talk to you?" she asked.

"I'm not joining spew," Risa said firmly remembering the rampage Hermione had gone on last year about house-elf liberation. Risa's philosophy was different than Hermione's: the house elves liked being enslaved, let them be enslaved, it's less work for me anyway.

"It's not about S.P.E.W," Hermione corrected her sempai, "it's about Umbridge and doing something about the fact that we have O. this year and she's not teaching us anything."

"What do you have in mind?" Risa asked. She had a feeling where this was going.

"I'm having a meeting in Hogsmead village this weekend," Hermione said. "If you and your friends want to stop by the Hogshead Inn, I think you'll like what we have to say."

"Saturday then," Risa said shaking Hermione's hand. "I'll meet you guys there."

On Saturday the Great Hall was buzzing with talk of the first Hogsmead trip of the season. Risa had explained her plans to the soul reapers about meeting Hermione.

"Can we trust her?" Was Shuhei's first question and many felt the same way.

"Yeah we…" Risa began but was cut off when the doors of the hall suddenly burst open. A tall, slim figure with fluid movements walked through them. Her blonde hair framed her pale face and made her dark blue eyes stand-out. Her eyes were oval shaped and framed out by black eyeliner and mascara. She was beautiful, enough to make every boy she past stop and stare as she past them not giving them a second look.

She walked right up to the corner of the Slytherin table where Risa and the other Soul Reapers were sitting. Shuhei's eyes widened.

"Amy?" chorused several voices.

"Hey guys," the blonde girl said sitting next to Shuhei at the table. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Shuhei asked.

"Members needed," Amy said sitting down at the table. "I got an internship at the hospital wing to expand my career in the field of medicine. Unohana-taichou filled put my recommendation."

"What's the real reason?" Marcus asked. Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'd take a lighter tone if I were you, Marcus," she said coolly. "I don't care if we're related. We're still soldiers in the G-13"

Amy and Marcus locked themselves into a stare down. Risa looked at the members of her team and they quickly got up and left.

The village was dusted with a light coat of snow making all the houses look like iced gingerbread houses. The wind was biting and cold. Risa and Jen along with Jake and Jack walked ahead of the group; all four of them bundled tightly in winter cloaks.

One nasty gust of wind swept a mound of snow into the teenagers' raw pink faces. Jen shot Risa a sideways glance as they past The Three Broomsticks, a warm and inviting looking pub. Risa shook her head as they bypassed it and walked to ward the end of the road.

At the end was another pub. Unlike the Three Broomsticks it wasn't warm and inviting. In fact it was dingy and rather uninviting.

"You're kidding me right?" Jen asked walking inside. There were already a bunch of people inside the dingy pub. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to be exact. Jen caught one sight of them all and promptly walked out the door, straight into Renji. The lieutenant grabbed the San Seki by the arm and dragged her back in. With a sour expression Jen sat at a table with Renji and Shuhei.

Hermione, the fifth year whose idea it was to organize this many people stood up by the bar, flanked by Ron and Harry her friends.

"Um hi guys," she said nervously catching Risa's eye. The seventh year darted to the fifth's aid.

"You all know the situation with this years DADA teacher right?" Risa asked the group of people. There were murmurs of agreement. "Well this is an important year for most you, OWLs and NEWTs are this year and we need to make sure we're ready. More importantly there's something else…" Risa shot a side glance at Harry. The bespectacled boy nodded at Risa so she continued. "Most of you have heard rumors about Voldemort…you-know-who being back and then the slander of the Ministry attempting to debunk them. The Ministry of Magic is wrong; they're the government of rich power-hungry morons using the press for their own free will. They will only tell you what you want to hear. In all honestly I don't want to believe that Voldemort, yes I will say his name. VOLDEMORT is back. But he is. And the school system isn't helping by hiring a teacher that is downright unwilling to teach us defense…"

"She thinks we're gonna start a bleeding army against the Ministry," Ron interrupted.

"Well that makes sense," said a blond girl in the crowd. "After all Fudge has his own army."

"Rubbish," snapped Hermione. The girl looked at her coolly.

"Fudge has his own army of fire spirits," the girl said sharply.

"Ok, Luna," Hermione said motioning toward Risa. "That's enough."

Rolling her eyes Risa continued.

"I will admit that I come from the Gotei-13," Risa continued "the same organization that Professors Kuchiki, Zaraki and Ukitake are from. I can tell you that they know what they are talking about, but as a member, none of us can tell you how bakudo will hold up against a Death Eater.

"That's why we have decided to unite against the system, to form our own. Let us tackle the challenges most adults are too scared to face. We will stand in front of danger, are swords drawn and our hearts ablaze. Let us wave our banner proud and high because we know that today might be our last but as soldiers we will die in the line of duty with honor!

"Together we shall form a unit so strong that the government cannot tear apart. It is harder to break a quiver full than a single arrow. We will train long into the hours of the night until we can overthrow the dictatorship that calls itself our government! Who's with me?!"

"I AM!" Jake, Jack, and Izuru chorused.

"D-6," Jen and Renji yelled thrusting their fists in the air.

"D-9, what up!" Marcus, Ichigo and Shuhei yelled.

"Here, here," Momo, Rukia and Rangiku yelled. Toshiro stood up on his table and thrust his fist in the air.

"I AM!" a large group of Hufflepuffs yelled.

"Kill the Beast!" Fred and George Weasely yelled. More and more battle calls rang around the dingy pub.

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" Risa called out. She jumped on the bar. "G-13, D-9 what up!"

Fired up the large group dispensed in pairs of twos and threes; Risa jumped off the bar and looked at Hermione. The fifth year prefect looked at her sempai.

"You're crazy," she said. "You're the only person who can make a DADA study group into a battle cry pep talk."

"I was on Wood's team," Risa sighed. "I've been in the military for too long, I'm the captain of a SWAT unit…they all kinda mesh together ya know?"

"Risa," Jake said coming over with the soul reaper team. "That was freaking awesome."

"Would you believe me if I told you I bullshitted the entire thing?" Risa said with a laugh.


	12. 11 Fear

The meeting place for the DADA groups meeting was in the Room of Requirement. Most of the people who had shown up in the dingy pub had come back mainly because of Risa's high octane, pulse pounding 100 percent bullshitted speech. Risa and Harry had cut a deal, since he was originally planned to teach the group. For the first half of the session Harry would teach half the group and Risa the other and then they would switch. Harry would be teaching spells, Risa hand to hand combat.

So the first group Risa had to teach included all the members of the Gryffindor quidditch team. What she had done was split her group into smaller groups headed by another Soul Reaper. Her first lesson went as follows:

Katie Bell being flipped on her back by Angelina Johnson,

Fred and George Weasely landing in a compromising position,

Jen coming over and putting Fred into a headlock,

Alicia Spinnet kicking George in the balls,

Risa sparring Jen, for ten minutes until Renji and Shuhei had to break them up.

Once the lesson had finished Risa had sent Ichigo back up to the tower while she and Jake discussed some captains' issues. He heeded her order and headed back with Shuhei and Renji. At the foot of the staircase Shuhei and Renji went toward the dungeons to the Slytherin common room, Shuhei muttering something about Amy, whipped cream and cherry flavored condoms.

Shaking nasty mental images from his head Ichigo headed up toward the Gryffindor common room. He was barely half way up when a grey cat slinked out of the shadows. It mewed softly and ten seconds later a humpbacked man followed the cat out of the shadows. It was Argus Filch, the caretaker and number one on the students most hated list (Well maybe number two seeing as Umbridge might have made her way to the top.)

"Out of bed after hours are we?" Filch snarled at Ichigo.

"It's not after hours," Ichigo replied. "And I'm on my way to my tower anyway."

"Then get a move on," Filch grabbed Ichigo by the collar and snarled in his face. His breath was hot and putrid. After Filch had dropped him and turned his back Ichigo flipped him off. Muttering under his breath Ichigo headed back to the tower hoping Risa had flown in or some other of her crazy talents. He loosened his tie and collar, now that the day was over there wasn't a need to be all prim and proper, hell, Jake had even unbuttoned his undershirt.

In the corridor there was a cabinet, an ancient medieval looking cabinet. It quivered as Ichigo walked past it. Rational though said walk away, but Ichigo, not being one of rational judgment, walked up to it. It quivered again and Ichigo opened the door a crack.

A crumpled figure fell out of the cabinet and shivered on the floor in a fetal position. Upon closer inspection it looked like Risa, covered in bandages.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed jumping back.

"I should be asking you the same question," the figure said. "You said you'd protect me Ichigo, you promised. Why?" She sobbed. "Why am I like this? You failed me, you failed your company, you failed you captain, lieutenant, and san seki, you failed your girlfriend, and you failed yourself."

Ichigo watched the figure, still rooted him his spot when suddenly with a loud crack the Risa figure turned into a Rukia figure.

"Ichigo," her voice was hollow, dead-sounding. "You were too late, too weak, the Gotei-13 was too much for you to handle. You tried to no avail, you let them execute me!"

Still pressed against the wall, Ichigo sank to his knees as with another crack Rukia turned into his mother.

"Ichigo," her soothing voice was harsh, full of anger and burning hatred. "You sick child, how could you have let you mother die like that?"

"I didn't!" Ichigo called into the hallway. He was on all fours now, trembling with fear, sweat and tears mingled on his face. In the back of his mind something told him that this was an illusion and that there was a way to break it. If he could calm down enough he could figure this out.

"Ridikulus!"

With another crack, Masaki turned into Ichigo. A corpse, bloody and battle scarred. Seeing this Ichigo forgot all about calming himself down and put all his energies into not passing out.

Risa and Jake were standing on either side of him, wands drawn, faces stoic.

"Ridikulus!" Jake echoed Risa's spell and with another crack the Ichigo-corpse turned into a black hooded dementor. And icy cold pierced through Ichigo and he shook more violently. Risa and Jake still had their wands out.

"Ridikulus!" they both called, voices harmonizing each other. The dementor vanished into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke. Jake slid his wand into his cloak and Risa slipped hers into her belt, where a zanpaku-to should have been. Both captains glanced at each other before dropping to their knees on either side of Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Risa said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. He trembled underneath her hand and his breathing was heavy and labored.

"This isn't good," Jake said, taking his pulse. "His heart rate's faster than it should be."

"It was your stupid Bogart/dementor," Risa snapped, unfastening her cloak and putting it around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Ok really what about yours?" Jake snapped.

"I'm not blaming you," Risa snapped back. "I'm just saying that your stupid whatever you want to call it is the reason we're having this situation."

"And rather than do something you fight with me?" Jake asked. "Real smart, honestly who made you captain again?"

"Can we just go somewhere where we're not going to get in trouble?" Risa barked.

"Fine," Jake said. "The hospital wing is closest. Amy won't ask questions."

"What's our cover story?" Risa asked pulling Ichigo into a fireman's carry.

"I'll think of something," Jake said drawing his wand. "Speaking of cover."

Amy was the only one in the hospital wing when Risa and Jake arrived. She took one look at the three of them and pointed toward an empty bed.

"What happened?" where the first words out of her mouth. Risa and Jake looked at each other.

"Well um," Risa started.

"We were walking back from headship duties," Jake picked up. "And we saw Kurosaki-san by the fourth floor. There was a Bogart in the old cabinet thing there, and Kurosaki found it."

"Jake was walking me back to my dorm," Risa took over, the partial truth was best here. "And like he said we saw the Bogart and disposed of it, but I think it got to Ichigo."

Amy felt Ichigo's forehead before turning back to Risa and Jake.

"He's in shock basically," Amy explained. "If he stays here, I can bring his heart and breathing rate down and he should be fine in the morning. You two can go."

"I'm staying," Risa said firmly.

"You have class tomorrow," Amy said. "Plus the hospital wing is closed I can't possibly…"

"If it was Shuhei," Risa interrupted. "You would fight tooth and nail to stay with him!"

"There's a difference Risa," Amy said. "I'm an adult and no longer in school you're still a student!"

"I'm seventeen," Risa snapped. "I'm of age."

"But you're still a student and by such required to follow the rules, Arisa Uchimani, do not make me call the headmaster."

Risa looked up at Amy. The status quo had shifted in Amy's favor. Risa couldn't say anything else.

"Very well," Risa mumbled admitting defeat. Jake looked from Amy to Risa.

"I'll walk you to your dorm," Jake muttered putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Take this," Amy said handing Jake a piece of paper. "Show this to anyone who asks. It's a pass back to the dorms."

"Thanks Amy," Jake said quietly walking Risa out of the room.


	13. 12 Status Quo

Rukia was upstairs getting ready for bed when Risa stumbled in, face tear-streaked, eyes bloodshot. Rukia took one look at Risa, Katie, Angelina and Alicia hurried over as well.

"Risa," Rukia said. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I got kicked out of the hospital wing," Risa mumbled. "Amy wouldn't let me stay with Ichigo."

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Rukia asked guiding Risa down on the bed. "Why is he in the hospital wing?"

Risa told the other girls the story, about how she and Jake had found Ichigo in the hallway and the Bogart.

"Wait," said Katie when Risa was finished. "I don't get it, was the Bogart his mother or…?"

"Ichigo's fear is that he won't be able to protect people," Rukia explained handing Risa a tissue for the umpteenth time. "He also lost his mother at a young age; it kind of goes hand in hand."

"I guess if you don't know what you're dealing with seeing a deceased loved one is kind of a shock," Angelina said sitting on Risa's other side.

"Not like me and Jake made it any better," Risa sighed.

"You got rid of it," Alicia said. "If you didn't the situation would have been a lot worse."

"I just don't know if it was anything else before me and Jake showed up," Risa said. "It must have been, with the way he was shaking."

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Rukia said firmly. "First thing tomorrow me and you will go down to the hospital wing together before breakfast ok?"

Risa smiled slightly and gave Rukia a hug.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Together as promised, Risa and Rukia made their way to the hospital wing. The rest of the school was heading down to breakfast chatting about petty matters. It was a Friday, with clear blue skies and biting cold weather. The team of Soul Reapers had already been here four months, it was already December.

Amy opened the door when Rukia knocked. She broke into a smile and led the two of them inside the ward.

Ichigo was pulling on his cloak and getting ready to leave when Risa and Rukia came in. Upon seeing him all right Risa broke into a sprint and glomped Ichigo with all of her strength.

"Hi Risa," Ichigo said awkwardly. The force of Risa's glomp had thrown him backwards onto the bed with her on top of him. Rukia giggled as she saw them. Amy muttered something to herself and left the room. Rukia left shortly after to give the couple their space.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you last night," Risa said still holding Ichigo. He pulled her into him tighter than she had him, and tucked her head under his chin.

"Amy said it was you who made the Bogart disappear," Ichigo breathed smelling Risa's hair.

"Jake helped," Risa mumbled. "The way you were shaking though…what made you do that?"

"Not being able to protect the people I love," he answered. "Watching them die, seeing them hurt. Then the cold, and the voices…"

"The dementor, it's over now, you're safe that's all that matters."

The holiday season was fast approaching and there was a sense of overall giddiness in the air. The Emmerson twins could be seen linking arms and skipping through the corridors belting Christmas songs at the top of their lungs. A feat Umbridge attempted to put a stop to. Not that they listened of course. Risa even found her spirits up higher, though her and her team would be staying at Hogwarts over the break they would still be together for Christmas.

Two days before the term was about to end, Jake approached Risa with some unwelcome news.

"A snake attacked Fred and George's dad last night," he said darkly. "Them their family and Harry departed last night."

"Attacked by a snake?" Risa asked wondering how the hell Jake knew this. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, that's not all," Jake said pulling Risa into the corner. "I heard from my sources, that your lack of action has caused Yamamoto to send half the team back, and put Byakuya in charge."

"Are you kidding me?" Risa asked. Her eyes were wide and she was both shocked and angry. "This is my mission! He can't do that!"

"He's the soutaichou," Jake told her. "Of course he can."

Risa huffed and rolled her eyes. Jake handed her a slip of paper. Their eyes met for a brief second and Risa considered walking away. Jake wouldn't have it; he stuffed the paper into her hand.

"I suggest you open that," he said calmly. "It's from Byakuya." And he walked away. Risa stood there for a moment before she headed into the girls bathroom down the hall. She locked herself in a stall and unfolded the note.

'_Uchimani-taichou,'_ it read, '_I understand your lie and wait theory. Yamamoto soutaichou does not and has taken your actions for a lack thereof. Half your team has been sent back to the soul Society, members being: Hinamori, Kira, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya. Zaraki and Ukitake left on their own free will, and thus the sword arts class will be discontinued. Yamamoto also put me in charge of this mission and by such I feel that some changes need to be made. As part of something else headmaster Dumbledore sought it wise to introduce Ukitake, Zaraki and myself to the Order of the Phoenix, I feel you and Emmerson ought to do the same. I expect to see you, konpaku form, at the top of the North Tower. As you both know the current enemy is not Voldemort but Umbridge. Stay wary." _

And it was signed by Byakuya Kuchiki. Risa folded up the note and put it in her cloak pocket.

Ten minutes later she found herself at Byakuya's office, knocking on the door. The captain's face when he opened it wasn't pleased.

"What the hell?" Risa asked brandishing the note in Byakuya's face. "Seriously what the hell?"

"I see you read my note," Byakuya said leading her into the office and closing the door. Risa faced him nearly fuming.

"Lie and wait has been my strategy since day one! I put my team together and now he breaks it apart?"

Byakuya looked at her and shook his head.

"Like the letter says, you and Emmerson will meet the Order and we'll see how it goes from there."

Risa nodded and left the office.


	14. 13 The Order

That night Risa and Jake met at the base of the grand staircase. Both of them had left their bodies in their beds and were now just a konpaku. Though both of them were captains neither were wearing the haori.

"What's going on?" Jake had asked as the two of them made their way through the castle.

"Not now," Risa would answer. The two of them were using reiatsu to stay six inches off the ground.

Byakuya was waiting for them at the tower.

"I see you two made it here without any issues," he said. Risa felt at pang in her stomach as she realized that she was no longer in charge of the mission and Byakuya was now in her position.

"Yes sir," Risa and Jake answered at the same time. The three captains left the castle in silence, flashing off toward London.

The silence carried them over to the busy city and then to a small suburb on the outskirts where Byakuya landed on the ground softly. Risa and Jake followed. Byakuya led them to an apartment complex and them handed them a slip of paper.

"Read and memorize," he said quickly. Jake and Risa read the note. All it said was OOTP: 12 Grimwauld Place. "Now burn them."

Risa lit hers on fire with kido; Jake pulled a lighter out of his pocket. As they mini pyres burned a door opened in between doors eleven and thirteen. Byakuya shoved them through the door. Instantly several people were on their case.

"Who are you?" a gruff voice asked. Jake shot Byakuya a look.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, division six," Byakuya called out.

"Uchimani Arisa, division nine," Risa said timidly.

"Jake Emmerson, d-3?" Jake said answered. Byakuya hit him upside the head. "Jacob Ryan Emmerson, division three."

"Very well," the gruff voice cleared. The speaker was an older man, grisly with half his nose missing, an electric blue eye, and a wooden leg. Jake backed into Byakuya.

"Emmerson, what the fuck are doing?" the voice of Kenpachi Zaraki called. The speaker came into the light and stood next to the man with the wooden leg.

"Emmerson, Uchimani," Byakuya said pointing to Jake and Risa. "Alastor Moody."

"I know you," Jake said suddenly. "You taught at Hogwarts last year!"

"You moron," Risa said. "Did you hear that story?"

"No,"

"Girl knows her stuff Mad-eye," Kenpachi said with a smirk. "Him not so much."

Risa and Jake followed Moody, Kenpachi and Byakuya into the kitchen. It was in the basement and it was more like an underground cellar. The walls were earthy but there was a large fireplace with a roaring fire licking a black cauldron. Several others were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table. Some of them were Harry Potter and the Weasely family. Also being there was Remus Lupin, the DADA teacher who preceded Moody who preceded Umbridge. A woman with bright pink hair was washing dishes in the basin where the sink would be and talking to a scraggly man with long black hair. Also there was Ukitake who was talking to Dumbledore.

"Byakuya," Dumbledore said upon seeing Jake and Risa. "No trouble then?"

"No sir," Byakuya responded. "Somehow these two found out about Arthur."

"He is Jake," Dumbledore said with a small smile and his blue eyes twinkling. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"So what's our plan Albus?" Moody said. "Kuchiki wanted these two inducted, what's your say?"

"Jake and Risa are of age," Dumbledore said quietly. "And I have heard from all three of the Soul Reapers that they are of caliber."

"Wait a minute!" Fred and George yelled. "We wanted to join this summer and you all said no! How come these two can walk in and everyone's all like yeah sure go ahead!"

Risa's blue eyes flashed dangerously and she drew her zanpaku-to so fast the motion was blurred. She slashed the curtains and sheathed her sword just as fast. Ten seconds later the bottom of the curtains fell to the floor.

"There's your explanation," Moody said. "As much as you think you know Uchimani and Emmerson you don't. They like Kuchiki, Ukitake and Zaraki are captains of the Gotei-13. Have you ever wondered why they were heads of the class in Kido or Sword arts? Uchimani was born with that talent and has honed it from a young age. She may be 17 in appearance but she's how old? 173?"

"174 next month," Risa said. "I', sorry that you want to be part of this organization guys but in all reality how many times have you been faced with death?"

"At least four times," Harry butted in.

"This isn't about how many times you've been faced with death," Ukitake said sharply taking everyone in the room by surprise. He was usually soft-spoken. "The reason none of you are in the Order is simple you're either not of age or not of caliber. Uchimani and Emmerson just happen to be both. There's a reason them out of all the others were asked to join. No will those who are not in the Order please leave."

"No way," Ron said jumping up. "This is my dad dying we're talking about!"

"Ron, your father will be fine," Ukitake said putting his foot down. "There's not much our medical unit cannot handle."

The rest of the Weasely's weren't going down without a fight but it was Kenpachi's maniac look that sent them running. Jake and Risa sat down at the table.

"What don't you already know?" Kenpachi asked Jake.

"Weasely was attacked by snake, Umbridge is on a power high at Hogwarts, and she stopped Potter from playing quidditch after an incident at the last match…"

"Yamamoto stripped me of my authority and sent half my team back to the Soul Society," Risa added.

"They know quite a lot," said Moody. "Too much in fact."

"They are captains with lieutenants," Ukitake said. "It wouldn't be the first time Emmerson has paid off Kira to do the dirty work."

"You pay off Kira?" Risa asked. "What kinda captain are you? You have to do the dirty work yourself, pay off the lieutenant to do the annoying stuff like meetings and paperwork."

"Ukitake said lectures were pointless because you two zone out frequently and we'd find you texting each other stupid shit under the table," Moody said trying to proceed with the meeting. "If you two are going to join the Order you might want to pay some attention."

"I am paying attention," Jake said. "It's not my fault I'm going to tune you out in five minutes thinking about something totally unrelated. That's just me."

"You're an idiot," Risa said shaking her head. "Professor please, just do us a favor. Tell us what we gotta know, and what we gotta do. Jake's right and Kenpachi can attest to this because he stands next to me. When it comes to lectures I have the attention span of a gnat and I can't pay attention. Short sweet and to the point please."

"I'll try," Moody said with a sigh.


	15. 14 Attack at the Forrest

Renji let out a low whistle. "Damn."

The Soul Reaper team was in konpaku form and sitting in one of the stands on the quidditch pitch on the cold and biting December morning. Risa and Jake had just finished explaining all the information they knew, starting with the meeting they had overheard back in September.

"So Dumbledore wanted Byakuya and Ukitake in the Order?" Jen asked. Risa and Jake nodded. The team's number was lower since several members had been brought back to the Soul Society. "That makes sense but why would they exclude you guys? Us I can understand but you two are captains."

"Fred and George were pissed," Jake said. "They felt that if we could join they could as well."

The group sat there in the silence until everything had sunk in. Finally after about twenty minutes Jen suggested they head back to the school. They were no more than halfway up when a sudden shift in reiatsu made them all stop.

"What the hell is that?" Shuhei asked turning in the direction of the forest. He looked at Risa. Without fail the young captain pushed off the ground and started flashing in that direction. Marcus Shuhei and Ichigo followed. Close behind them were Renji and Jen.

"What's going on?" Jen yelled to Risa as Jake Jack and Rukia closed in on them. Halfway between the forest and the quidditch field Risa stopped dead causing Jen to knock into her and Renji to knock into Jen. Figures were emerging from the forest. Highly unwelcome figures.

"Those are," Jake started. "Those are arrancars."

Risa shot Renji and Shuhei a look. The arrancars weren't advancing and neither were the soul reapers. Nine hands went instantly to nine zanpaku-tos.

"Don't draw yet," Risa advised. "Play defense."

"Yes ma'am," Shuhei and Marcus answered.

"Sniper," Risa hissed at Jen. "Take altitude, wait for my signal."

"Yes ma'am," Jen muttered slinking off to the side before disappearing both in vision and reiatsu.

"This stalemate's not gonna last," Risa said in a hushed voice. "They've seen us and we pretty much barged in being blatantly obvious. There are four of them but if they're Vasto Lordes, it'll take at least three of us to take one down."

"What about Gentei Kaijou?" Renji asked. "Get permission from the Soul Society and fight at full force."

"Not yet," Risa advised pulling transmitters from her obi and handing them to her men. "We'll see how this battle plays out."

Suddenly one of the arrancars, locked eyes with Risa and pointed its finger at her. Risa knew at that moment the stalemate was over. Like last night she drew her sword in a blur of motion.

"Go!" she commanded and from then it was all out chaos.

Risa charged at one arrancar, a tall one that looked slightly like a cat. It smirked as Risa slashed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to even fight me," it laughed taking a swing with it's sword at Risa. She ducked and blocked with her own blade. There was a clang of metal on metal.

"Not bad little girl," the arrancar laughed. Risa wiped a drop of blood from her mouth. Behind her Renji was taking on another arrancar and Marcus and Ichigo were fighting the other two. Risa slammed her sword against her arrancar's sword. Knowing the boys they wouldn't accept help in their battles, and Shuhei, Jake, Jack, and Rukia were waiting on standby.

Meanwhile up in the trees Jen was fidgeting with a sniper rifle, A special one that wouldn't hurt humans but its bullets were fatal to beings made of reiatsu, i.e. soul reapers arrancars and hollows. Jen had precession pinpoint accuracy and was the only sniper trained by the soul society. When her gun was loaded and ready Jen snuck up in the trees to just over where Risa and the others were fighting the arrancars themselves. She positioned herself and waited for Risa's signal.

Risa on the other hand wasn't having much luck and by the look of it, neither were any of the boys. In their short clash Risa had come off worse than her opponent. There were slashes all up her arms and her shihakusho was ripped in places. Taking a deep breath Risa held her blade perpendicular to the ground.

"Ban-KAI!" she yelled and all around her the call echoed.

"BANKAI!"

"BAN-_KAI_!"

"Ban _KAI_!"

The last voice had to have come from Jake because as Risa stole a glance she saw that everyone's outfit had changed. Ichigo was wearing a black trench coat over his hakama and the inside of it was blood red. His massive sword was reduced down to a normal sized one and it was all black. Jake had on a very similar outfit to Ichigo's except his was all white and the lining was silver, but his sword remained the same size. Renji was wearing something furry on his shoulders and his sword had elongated and looked like it was made of bone segments. Risa was now wearing a sleeveless shihakusho and long black gloves (A/N think Soi Fon's outfit) her sword was completely gone and in it's place was giant black dog made completely out of black water.

"Kurosange," Risa said calmly to her arrancar opponent. "Mizu Kuroinu"

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo yelled.

"Hihio Zabimaru," Renji bellowed.

"Shiromaru," Jake muttered with his trademark smirk. "Shira asa Shimo."

Jen snarled to herself in the treetop. Risa still hadn't given the signal to snipe out the arrancars yet and now she and three others had released their bankai. Nevertheless Jen kept in her position ready to shoot if the signal was given.

Four men with bankai released still weren't enough to beat the arrancars. Risa kept her distance from hers and attacked repeatedly with her giant black dog. She controlled it using hand motions (try to imagine a water bender from Avatar.) Stealing a glance into the trees Risa made eye contact with Jen and then the captain promptly bolted into the woods.

A loud bang ran out and the arrancar Risa had been fighting dropped dead on the ground and dematerialized into a pile of dust. Each person stopped their own battle to watch. Risa jumped into a tree and landed next to Jen.

"Thank you," Risa breathed leaning against the tree trunk. Jen nodded and reloaded her sniper rifle.

"Am I taking down the other three?" Jen asked taking aim at the arrancar Jake was fighting. Risa took an overhead glance the battle.

"Jake can hold his own for a little while longer," Risa said. "Abarai's taken some hits; he'll go down without assistance."

"So am I shooting or not?"

"Take out Kurosaki and Emmerson's opponents," Risa said jumping out of the tree and landing catlike on the ground. "I'm gonna go help Renji."

Jen shot Risa a "what the hell do you want me to do?" look.

"Bletchley, fire at will!"

Risa reached the battlefield just as the arrancar took a swing at Jake and caught him into the stomach. The captain went down on his knees and the arrancar went to take the final blow. Once again a loud shot rang out and the other arrancar dropped dead and dematerialized into dust. By now the remaining two arrancars had caught onto something and ran into the forest. The first one stabbed Renji in the second his guard was down. He didn't get very far as Jen sniped him before he could advance. The last arrancar darted into the forest.

"Shit," Risa muttered advancing from her post to check out Renji's injuries. They were pretty serious. "Flint, Emmerson, drop back and aid Bletchley, Hisagi go up to the castle and get Amy and see what she can do regarding division four back up. Tell her we have a level two and a level one. Where the fuck is Kurosaki? Did he disappear without orders again? Kuchiki, can you tend to Emmerson and see what you can do about basic first aid?"

Limited with supplies Risa pulled off her obi and wrapped it around Renji's chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. (A/N Risa always wears a black tank top underneath her shihakusho) The arrancar had missed a vital spot by centimeters. Meanwhile Rukia was trying to help Jake with his wounds but the other captain was at Risa's side with a box full of Maxi pads and duct tape.

"Cut his shirt off," Jake said briskly, untying Renji's obi to expose the extent of the injury. Without hesitation Jake had a pad unwrapped and pressed against the wound site. Rukia sat at Risa's other side watching intently.

"That's pretty bad," Risa said as Renji's breathing became strained. Rukia was busy unwrapping more pads. She handed them to Jake who was making the blood clot where it needed to be.

"When the bleeding slows down we need to keep the pads in place," Risa told Jake. "I take it that's what the duct tape is for?"

"Yeah," Jake mumbled. "Rukia can you start breaking off strips about a foot long?" Rukia looked at him as she did so.

"Is he gonna die?" she asked. Jake didn't answer because at that moment Jen, Jack and Marcus emerged from the forest and Jack and Marcus were carrying Ichigo between them.

"We got another one," Jen said.


	16. 15 Man Down

Shuhei came down followed by Amy within a matter of minutes. After getting over the initial shock of the contents of Jake's first aid kit, Amy got to work in treating Ichigo's wounds, since Jake and Risa had done what was needed with Renji. Risa was beside herself at the moment, both with anger and worry.

"If it makes you feel any better I sniped all four of 'em," Jen said consolingly. Amy shot her brother a look.

"We can't exactly take them back up to the school," Amy said. "We don't have the proper equipment. We need a hospital for both of them."

"With those injuries they need to be taken back to the Soul Society for treatment," Rukia said.

"We don't have the proper transfer unit," Amy sighed.

"What about St. Mungo's?" Jack piped up. "Could we get like Unohana to come to St. Mungo's?"

Everyone looked like they had just been bitch-slapped in the face.

~*~*~*~*~

Risa sat between Jen and Ichigo, whose injuries were treated on site by Amy, in the waiting room at St. Mungo's the wizarding hospital. Thanks to Amy who had come up with the cover story, the soul reaper team had permission from the headmaster to be there. Umbridge was furious that they had left without prior arrangements but somehow kept her moth shut about it.

When they had arrived, members of the Soul Society's relief unit were waiting at the doors of the ER to start treatment. Since there was nothing either Jake or Risa could do, they both sat in the waiting room, waiting for some news.

The silence was morbid with only the ticking clock to break it. Risa kept shooting glances at Shuhei who was pacing, unable to sit still. Momo and Izuru had come back from the Soul Society upon hearing the news about Renji. Jake sat with Jack, Rukia and Izuru, across from Jen, Risa and Ichigo. Marcus was leaning against the wall staring at the clock.

After an hour or so a small black haired Soul Reaper appeared out of the double doors with a grim look on his face.

"Hanataro," said Ichigo. "What's going on in there?"

"I have some good news and some bad news," Hanataro said wringing his hands. "Which do you…?"

"Bad," chorused the team. Hanataro looked at them all.

"Well, there was some kind of poison on whatever he was stabbed with and we can't seem to find an antidote here in St. Mungo's so we may have to transfer the lieutenant to the Soul Society to complete treatment."

"What's the good news?" Rukia asked.

"He's stable for now, but we're not sure how long that's gonna last."

Jen slammed her fist on the end table.

"This is all my fault," she mumbled. "I should have shot sooner, before it got Renji. Byakuya's gonna fucking kill me."

"Jen," Risa said. "Shut up, this isn't all your fault, I gave you an order to fire at will; if I had given you a signal this could have been avoided. If any one is to blame it's me."

"Don't you start too Risa," Marcus snapped. "There's nobody to blame here if anyone it should be all of us, what did half of us do? Be on standby that's what, we put our personal pride above the sake of the mission and look where it got us."

Everyone looked at Marcus, knowing that he was right. Four people fought alone and nobody helped for fear of bruising egos. Risa looked at Jen and the two girls put their heads down.

"Has anyone alerted the captain yet?" Jen asked. Risa shook her head.

"No, I think we're all trying to decide whose place that it," she answered. "But he needs to know, Renji is Byakuya's lieutenant. As a captain, I'd want to know."

"I think Jen should tell him," Jake said. When she shot him a dirty look he explained his reason. "You're in his company, you're the left hand, and you were there! Of all people I think Byakuya would want to hear the story from one of his own, I'd want to."

Jen got up from her seat, crossed the room, and stood in the corner so no one could see the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Bletchley-san," Izuru started. "Are you ok?"

"Shut up," Jake hissed. Marcus went over to Jen and put his arms around her. Risa slumped back into her chair fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Sure she and Renji fought a lot about stupid things and knowing Jen she probably fought more with him. But Renji was Renji, a member of this team and now with him gone there was a giant void that could never be filled.

"Will Renji be able to come back to the team?" Ichigo asked Hanataro, voicing both Risa and Jen's opinions.

"We're not sure right now," Hanataro told Ichigo. "Hopefully yes but it will be a while."

Jen pushed past Marcus and Hanataro on her way out of the waiting room. Risa caught a glimpse of her tear-streaked face. Jake and Jack looked at each other and then at Marcus. This was the first time they had seen Jen cry, ever and this was the girl who was the Soul Society's trained sniper.

Risa looked at Jake and then at Marcus. Nobody knew whether to run after her or just let her be.

~*~*~*~

Jen sat on the cold street corner where the hidden entrance to the hospital was. The cold wind bit at her face, cooling the hot tears falling from her eyes. She was so wrapped up in her own misery that she didn't notice the reiatsu of Risa and Rukia behind her.

"_Jen," Risa said calmly sitting down on the cold pavement next to her friend. "You're tears are gonna freeze to your face if you cry out here."_

"Good," Jen mumbled at Rukia sat on her other side.

"Stop blaming yourself," Rukia told Jen. "We all agreed that this had something to do with everyone, not just you."

"You don't get it!" Jen snapped. "Renji's my comrade and my friend, I had the order to shoot and I didn't what does that make me?"

"You didn't shoot because there wasn't a clear shot," Risa explained.

"I had one and I didn't take it," Jen mumbled. "A sniper that shoots to slow is just as bad as one that shoots to fast."

"I think someone needs to stop watching so much _Flashpoint_," Risa said with a small smile. Jen smirked a little at Risa. "But really, you took the shot when it was open, you sniped all four arrancars! Don't beat yourself up over one casualty."

"Yeah, my own company," Jen said bitterly.

"You want one of us to tell Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. Jen shook her head.

"I can't hide in fear of my stick-up-the-ass captain can I?" Jen asked. Risa shook her head. "I guess it's just best to tell him and get it over with."

Risa and Rukia both slapped Jen on the back. Finally their friend's sanity had returned.


	17. 16 The Calm Before

In lieu of Renji being stabbed in battle the remainder of vacation passed in a blur and the remaining Soul Reapers were back at Hogwarts for the start of the second term.

Upon her return Jen was increasingly subdued, much because of what had happened to Renji. His transfer to the Soul Society was successful and Momo had promised Jen she'd visit him daily and bring her reports on his progress. Jen meanwhile had told Byakuya the entire ordeal in the headmaster's office the day before term started yet somehow the entire school seemed to know what had happened.

Risa had taken a more active role in the DA, the organization she had helped rally, since Renji's injury. She wasn't the only one. Harry and his friends had found out the entire story through Jake and were pushing harder than ever to learn proper defense. It had gotten to the point where entire lessons were devoted to either wand magic or hand-to-hand combat.

The Order was no closer to finding Voldemort than the Soul Society was with Aizen. Still being at School Risa and Jake really didn't have much to do with that anyway.

That didn't mean trouble was springing up inside the walls of Hogwarts however. Umbridge was back on her power high and after sacking two teachers (other than Byakuya and Kenpachi, who had left on their own free will,) was after the headmaster's position. She had gone as far as to gather an army of cronies dubbed the "Inquisitorial Squad" composed of Slytherins and they promptly made enemies with Risa's team.

The IS made rounds around the school bossing the other students around and docking house points left and right. Soon enough Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been knocked into the double digits where Slytherin stood at three.

Jake had now found himself the enemy on his own quidditch team, most of his members became part of the IS and Malfoy seemed to be their little ringleader. They didn't do anything more than shoot him dark looks every once and while. Mainly because he was their captain but mostly because Jake had ties with Marcus Flint, and they didn't want their previous captain's wrath drawn upon them.

Risa spent more time with Harry trying to figure out if what he knew could aid her in her mission and in return kept him up to date with the Order's news.

~*~*~*~

DADA lesson

Umbridge walked into class with her usual smirk and gave the usual 'wands away' instruction. The only flutter of movement came when the class opened their books to the correct chapter and began to pretend to read.

Risa glanced over her shoulder to the spot where Jake usually sat and to her displeasure neither twin was in class today. She scribbled a note to Ichigo, who was sitting next to her. Jake cutting class wasn't a good sign especially in these times. If it was just Jake, Risa wouldn't have been so worried but with both twins gone, something was up. The look on Shuhei's face said everything.

The boys are planning something.

Jake walked into class with ten minutes until the bell and showed Umbridge a pass from another teacher. She pardoned him but not without an evil glare. Apparently Jake really was making up work for another class and Jack had taken ill in the hospital wing.

Later that day Risa and Ichigo were walking together down the hallway when a voice made them stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Risa and Ichigo turned around to face a skinny boy who played on the Slytherin quidditch team. It was Chris Warrington and his friend Miles Bletchley, Jen's twin brother.

"What do you want?" Risa asked them. Both of them were sporting IS badges.

"I think I'll dock five points for rudeness Uchimani," Warrington sneered. "I asked what you are doing."

"I'm walking dipshit," Risa snarled at her quidditch teammate. "Unless Umbridge passed some crazy law that walking is now illegal in all fifty states and Canada, I suggest you piss off and leave me alone."

"I think that denotes another five for rudeness," Warrington sneered. "Answer my fucking question or I'll take you into detainment."

"_I think now would be a good time to inform them about the SWAT unit," _Ichigo muttered to Risa in Japanese with a smirk playing across his face. Despite herself Risa could feel the corners of her mouth curling. Ichigo was right; she was G-13 SWAT. Two Slytherins didn't have a prayer.

"This could be easy," Risa told Warrington and Miles, while stripping off her robe. "Or this could be hard. I warn you I think my status out rules yours and that I can play this off as an accident."

"Dude," Miles said tugging at Warrington's sleeve. "Don't piss her off; she fights my sister for fun."

"Are you kidding me?" Warrington snapped at Miles. "She's a one hundred and fifty pound girl, a girl! I could take her down easily."

"She's backed by him!" Miles said pointing to Ichigo. "He's not a 150 pound girl; he's a guy, with a black belt in karate, and a hundred average in sword arts!"

"Are you guys going to just stand there?" Risa barked. "Because if you are let me know so I can walk away."

"So you're a coward?" Warrington snapped. "You'll just walk away from a fight you know you can't win?"

"Please, like I'd waste my talent on you," Risa said walking away. A giant brawl in the middle of the hallway wasn't a viable option in her position as much as it was tempting. She'd ask Jake or someone to spar later.

She sensed him move behind her. Warrington was being a dick and attacking while she Risa had her back turned. As a trained G-13 SWAT member, Risa spun around blocked his punch and threw Warrington to the ground with force. Furthermore, Risa bent his arm behind his back and sat on top of him with her foot holding his head in place. Miles just stared at her. Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't think that was a wise decision on your part."

"I'll get the High Inquisitor on you Uchimani," Warrington said, his voice muffled by the concrete.

"I'll get three other captains on your ass," Risa snapped. "This counts as assault you know, I could sue if I really wanted."

"Bitch please," Warrington laughed. With her free hand Risa dug her Soul Pager out of her pocket and tossed it to Ichigo.

"Kuchiki," she ordered. "Four send. You wanna fight fire with fire? Call your boss, I'll call mine and let's see how they fair against each other."


	18. 17 Unwelcome Information

The castle seemed unnaturally quiet once the IS had taken power. To cap it all off Momo had returned to Hogwarts one morning early in February with some unwelcome news. She came into the Great Hall and was swamped by several Hufflepuff fourth year boys who had seemed to take a liking to her. After telling them all off, Momo preceded to the Slytherin table where Risa and her team were sitting.

"Momo," Jen called pushing Jake out of the way and making room for the petite lieutenant. "You didn't text me this morning what are you doing here?"

"Due to the nature of his injuries," Momo started looking at all of the members. "Unohana-taichou asked me to return to tell you that Renji will not be able to return as a member of this team for quite a while."

There was a clatter of metal on porcelain and the shattering of glass. Jake had dropped his fork on his dish and Risa had shattered her water glass in her hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Jen said a shocked expression crossing her face. "You're not serious!"

Momo nodded grimly. Shuhei and Marcus set down their silverware for fear of dropping them on the dishes. Jack had set his water glass down. Rukia was whiter than a sheet and Ichigo buried his head in his hands. Jen banged her fist on the table.

"Great," she snapped. "We're man down now, that's a huge slack to pick up!"

"I know," Risa said sharply quelling Jen's surefire rant. The blonde captain had her hand wrapped in a napkin. She had cut it when the glass shattered. "Look, I know we're all pissed off about this but worrying about the slack isn't going to do anything! Replacement is not an option; each of us needs to pick it up."

Without further ado she swung her legs over the bench and marched out of the hall holding her hand close to her chest. Jake and Jack looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Marcus asked watching Risa leave the hall. Most of the other students noticed her departure.

Risa leaned against a wall outside of the Great Hall clutching her bleeding hand which was still wrapped in a napkin.

"Risa?" a voice asked. Risa turned her head and saw Jake coming out of the hall closely followed by Ichigo.

"Hey guys," Risa said faking a small smile. Her hand throbbed painfully.

"Don't 'hey guys' me right now," Jake said firmly walking up to her. He took her hand in his and started to unwrap the napkin revealing a decent-sized gash running the length of her palm.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ichigo asked. Risa shook her head.

"This needs to be looked at," Jake said wrapping her hand in a clean napkin which he had stolen off the table. "Come on let's get you to the hospital wing."

~*~*~*

There was a DA meeting later that night, dedicated to learning spells so Risa sat in a squashy beanbag chair as Harry demonstrated how to perform a patronus, an immensely difficult charm to repel dementors. Most of the class was having a difficult time as suspected and within thirty minutes only Hermione, Jen and Jake had success. After a while Harry asked Risa to go around and help out some of the students having a difficult time.

"Think happy thoughts," she told Neville Longbottom, a round faced highly forgetful boy in Harry's year.

"My parent's torturer is on the loose," Neville huffed trying to force out a silvery animal and only coming out with a faint vapor. "What's the happiness in that?"

Risa thought Neville was making stuff up but then she remembered that a bunch of Voldemort's supporters, dubbed "Deatheaters" had escaped from the Wizard prison back when Renji initially got stabbed. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting that crucial piece of information and slid over to Jake.

"_How_ _come no one told me that there were Deatheaters on the loose_?" she hissed at him in Japanese.

"About that," he dropped his wand making the silvery lynx disappear into a wisp of smoke. "I'd have thought that you of all people would be on top of that."

"Think happy thoughts and make your patronus come back," Risa advised before rounding on another student.

"What is she PMSing?" Jack hissed at Jake. "Because she seems to have a bigger stick up her ass than normal."

"Or lack thereof," Jake said. "Somebody needs to get laid."

Risa sneezed when she approached Harry and the Emmerson twins had quickly ran into a corner for fear of being pounded by Risa and Ichigo.

"Bless you," Harry said as she came up. "Is something going around?"

"Nah," Risa said lightly. "Dusty in here."

"Harry Potter sir!" a voice squeaked from below them. Risa and Harry looked down to see a brown furry object tugging at Harry's pant leg. It was a house elf.

"Dobby," Harry said bending down to speak to the elf. It looked panicky and edgy. "What's wrong?"

"they're coming," the elf squeaked.

"Who's coming?" Risa barked. That was one phrase that rarely brought good news.

"Her and them," the elf squeaked.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked and the elf nodded. Risa and Harry looked at each other the color draining from both of their faces. By now all of the DA were looking at the two of them.

"I know that look," Shuhei told Jake upon seeing Risa's expression.

"Her classic 'oh shit'?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that one."

"What the hell are you all waiting for?" Risa bellowed. "Get the hell outta here!"

They didn't need telling twice. Almost instantly the room emptied. Leaving Risa, Jen, Jake and Jack behind.

"We need to get outta here," Jen said sprinting toward the door. "We need to take cover in wherever is closest."

"Let's go!" Risa barked leading Shuhei and Ichigo out of the room. At last it was empty. Risa and Jake started barking orders in Japanese and the team scattered in various directions. Jen bolted toward the girls' room and Risa tore toward the library. She was halfway there when the ground bunched under her and she fell on her face, skinning her knee on the rug.

"Trip jinx there Uchimani," an all too familiar voice sneered. Risa pushed herself off of the ground and came face to face with Oliver Wood, the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What the hell do you want?" Risa gasped. She had split her hand open again trying to break her fall. Wood rounded on her.

"I heard that there was something going on and being a senior officer, I was asked to investigate. Never in a million years did I think that you'd be behind it all."

"Never in a million years did I think you'd be the cheating type," Risa spat. "But you proved me wrong why shouldn't I do the same?"

"You're still holding that against me?"

"Well duh," Risa snapped. "not that any of that matters now anyway. Once you've felt real betrayal you seem all too trivial."

"Yeah, like you waltzing over to Flint when you couldn't handle my team isn't betrayal?"

"Not as much as having a captain you admired defect and join a legion of half-spirit beings bent on destroying the world."

Risa and Wood stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What did you do to your hand?" Wood asked.

"Now you care?" Risa spat. "What about: is your back ok? What about your knee, shoulder and elbow? You know everything that I ever injured playing quidditch for you?"

"Every time I asked you said you were fine," Wood shot back.

"Because I didn't want to incur your wrath, at least Marcus cared enough to drag me off the pitch if needed."

"So you left me for that troll?"

"I left you because you were a half-assed quidditch captain who focused more on winning than his own players. I busted my ass for you! Both as your girlfriend and your player!" Risa yelled. It was unavoidable now, the hot angry tears were pouring out of her eyes. Tears that had been shed many times, explaining the story to many people. "You couldn't care less about me as a person; I was a pawn at your disposal. I loved you; I thought I made you happy but apparently I was wrong or was kissing Karli Angelson another one of your quidditch tactics?"

Wood stared at her before he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the library.

"This isn't the time for this," he snapped. "Umbridge is waiting for you."

"You are the biggest asshole I think I've ever had the misfortune to meet."


	19. 18 Warning Signs

When Wood had finally gotten Risa to the headmaster's office she was not surprised to see Harry there. She was however surprised to see Jake, and Fudge, the minister of magic and bunch of other people including a Ravenclaw sixth year who had been at the DA meetings a few times. She held her collar high above her cheeks.

Jake's face was hard, set and determined unlike any other time he had been in the Head's office. Wood stood behind Risa like a cop taking her into custody. Behind Umbridge where the members of the IS and they all looked exceptionally pleased with themselves.

Ten seconds later the door banged open again and Jen was dragged in by her twin brother and following them were Ichigo and Shuhei. Umbridge had the cockiest smirk on her face.

"So," she said icily staring at all the detained students. "Who would like to explain why you are all here tonight?"

Nobody answered and Jake's face hardened more.

"Nobody, what about you Ralph?" she looked at Jake.

"What the hell?" Miles blurted. Jen stamped on his foot. "His name's Jake."

"I can't say anything," Jake said firmly. "I was in the fucking bathroom after I sprinted down from the library because this was the closest one. You take me into detention because I looked out of breath? Well duh when nature calls you better damn well answer!"

"We received information that an illegal meeting was taking place tonight at the school," Umbridge snapped at Jake. She pulled a list out of her pocket. "Dumbledore's Army…Dumbledore's Army…eighth name down...oh Jake Emmerson, I guess that would be you, Uchimani Arisa?" she looked at Risa. "Would that be you?"

"My name was written on a sheet of paper," Risa snapped anger pulsing into her voice. "What the hell does that prove? Is it my handwriting? Is this not some prank pulled by another student?"

"I have seen your handwriting enough to know Ms. Uchimani," Umbridge snapped at Risa.

"So you had us chased around the whole damn school based on what you read on a piece of fucking paper?" Jen yelled.

"Language Bletchley," Umbridge said sweetly. Jen broke free of her brother's hold.

"Our names are on a fucking sheet of paper, that's not sufficient evidence to convict any of us! Isn't there a fucking amendment about this?"

"Bletchley, stand down." Byakuya Kuchiki entered the office, face stoic. Jen blanched and shrank back. Umbridge went livid.

"You!" she barked. Byakuya merely turned to stare in her direction. "What are you doing here?"

"I had received a notice a short while ago that my san seki was being falsely charged with something," Byakuya explained. "As her captain I should tell you that nobody expects to mess with my division and get away scotch-free."

Umbridge was close to a towering rage and matters weren't made better when Kenpachi and Ukitake walked into the office.

"You two!" Umbridge barked. "What are you…?"

"Somebody told me that Emmerson screwed up again," Kenpachi said in his deep menacing voice. "So somebody better put the boy straight."

"Excuse me," Fudge piped up. "We are here because Ms. Edgecombe reported an illegal meeting happening in the castle tonight."

"As you are fully aware Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "I called that meeting months ago, and tonight was a test to see if those who had signed up were loyal."

"Professor!" Harry protested. Risa had forgotten he was there. Dumbledore and Jake silenced him with a look.

"I called this meeting six months ago," Dumbledore continued. "And now that I see inviting Ms. Edgecombe was a mistake."

"The moment I saw Potter's name on that list I knew something was fishy…" Umbridge said rounding on Harry.

"I have told you Dolores," Dumbledore said quite firmly "That I called this meeting."

"So you have been plotting against the Ministry?" Umbridge asked.

"That would be correct," Dumbledore said lightly. Fudge's eyes lit up.

"I wanted to expel Potter but instead I get to arrest Dumbledore, this must be my lucky day!" he said with a triumphant smile.

"Emmerson, you keep your mouth shut," Byakuya snapped. They way Jake's eyes were blazing he was putting together a very different sentence with the words 'Fudge' and 'luck day' in it.

"Not so much for you," Dumbledore smiled and then there was a loud crash. When the smoke cleared Dumbledore was standing on his desk and Umbridge and the others were knocked out on the floor. Jake had dove across the room and slammed Risa under him in order to protect her from debris flying everywhere. Byakuya was shielding Jen

"Minerva," Dumbledore told McGonagall who had also been in the room. "I am leaving the welfare of the school to you. Please be informed about the letter I sent you a while ago regarding the Japanese transfer students."

And with a crack like a gunshot he was gone.

McGonagall looked at Risa, Jake, Harry, and Jen and told them all to get back to their dorms. They didn't need telling twice, and they all bolted from the office. Once outside they all leaned against the wall to catch their breath.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jen gasped clutching the stitch in her side.

"I don't know," Jake panted. He sounded nervous and slightly afraid. "But with Dumbledore gone, who knows what's gonna happen."

"This is all my fault," Harry mumbled. Jen Risa and Jake all shot him a look.

"Don't even go there," Jen snapped as they headed back to their dorms. Though she had gotten most of her breath back she couldn't hide the fact that she was still shaken from the whole ordeal.

"Dumbledore must have contacted Byakuya," Jake concluded. "Thank god he was there, Dumbledore may be headmaster but I doubt Umbridge would try and pull anything with Byakuya right there."

"That was a smart move," Risa agreed. "He had just lost his lieutenant; he needs to keep his san seki."

"Yeah well," Jen said. "Tomorrow the entire school's gonna know something messed up is going on."

"They already know," said Jake. "Dumbledore might be gone, but I have a feeling that we aren't going to hear the end of it."


	20. 19 The Storm

Even though Harry, Risa, Jen and Jake were the only students who had witnessed it and had not told anyone apart from their closest friends, who had sworn not to tell that didn't explain how the entire school had known that Dumbledore had gone AWOL after a fight with Umbridge. Knowing Hogwarts, it seemed highly plausible that everyone would know but she couldn't find a way to figure out how Jake's version of events had swerved so outward as to include a posse of Japanese Snipers and the entire cast of _Twilight. _

The day after the said incident notices went up all over the school proclaiming Umbridge as the new headmistress and for some unknown reason Jake and Jack couldn't be happier.

That morning at breakfast both of the twins came down wearing identical and sinister smiles. Shuhei looked at both of their faces.

"What's with the looks boys?" he asked. Despite being a lieutenant he had some authority over Jake and Jack. They continued to smirk and sat on either side of Rukia.

"With Dumbledore gone AWOL," Jake started.

"And Umbridge being the new head," Jack continued.

"We figured…." Jake continued standing on the bench

"That total anarchy…" Jack followed suit

"Is exactly was Unohana ordered…" Jake threw his fist in the air

"So this afternoon…" Jack presented Jack

"Prepare yourselves…" Jake put his foot on the table and leaned oh his knee getting in Ichigo's face

"For the epic Weasely/Emmerson collaboration of the century…" Jack jumped on Jake's back

"Will be taking place!" They finished in unison receiving blank looks from the entire soul reaper team. Rukia slapped Jack's ass.

"Sit down you moron," she barked at him.

"You seriously aren't going through with this are you?" Jen said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, we are," Jake said sitting down on the table. "Can I borrow your iPod?"

"No," Jen snapped. "Seriously you are going to get kicked out of the school if Umbridge finds out what you're up to."

"Like I care," Jake said conversationally.

~*~*~*~

Umbridge walked into DADA later with an air of smugness following her. Her smirk widened when she noticed Jake and Jack weren't there. Risa sat between Ichigo and Shuhei with a bad feeling in her stomach. She had no idea what the twins' plans were and if they got caught she as the captain would have to go down with them.

So Umbridge started her lesson just as bland and boring as any other day when suddenly a loud screech interrupted the lesson.

"HELLO!" an unmistakable voice rang through the entire school. "AND WELCOME TO TOTAL ANARCHY 2010!! BITCHES!! THIS IS YOUR HOMEBOY RALPH WALDO EMMERSON AND MY HOMEDAWGS HENRY DAVID THEAROU AND THE APTLY NAMES SIR NOT APPEARING IN THIS SHOW. I GOT THREE WORDS FOR ALL YAS! LET IT ROCK!"

And with that a pulsing beat rang through the school. Half of the class exchanged gleeful grins the other looked sour. With no other choice Risa did the most logical thing she could think of. Glancing at Jen the two of them jumped on their desks and belted the song's chorus at the top of their voices.

"_Because when I arrive_

_I, I bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot _

_I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock LET IT ROCK!" _

They completed their little outing with a few dance movements to utterly piss off Umbridge. Shuhei and Ichigo looked at their captain in shock for a few seconds before Shuhei jumped on the desk along with Risa and Rukia hopped on the desk with Jen. The class just stared at the four of them dancing alone to the song. Ichigo took a few seconds but jumped on the desk when Risa pulled him up. Slowly the other students began to jump on their desks and started bumping and grinding each other like a healthy class of eighteen year olds.

When the song had ended the students all fell onto their desks panting and sweating wasn't over; Jake had come back on the loudspeaker.

"I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED MY LITTLE WARM UP NOW IF YOU WOULD ALL PLEASE DITCH CLASS AND COME TO THE GREAT HALL!! RALPH WALDO SIGNING OFF."

The DADA class didn't need telling twice. Totally ignoring Umbridge's frantic yells they barraged the door and darted down the hallway with Risa Jen and Rukia leading the way. Students from other classes had been released voluntarily by their teachers and soon there was a mob flooding into the Great Hall. The doors had burst open revealing Jake and Jack standing in the middle of a giant skateboarding half-pipe, each with a mischievous grin curling their lips.

The Great Hall had been completely transformed from the medieval dining hall to an ultra modern skate park with an Olympic sized pool.

Without any instructing students started stripping off their uniforms and jumping into the pool with gleeful expressions. Jake himself had grabbed a skateboard and was showing off hand plants and other tricks on the half pipe for crowds of screaming girls.

Risa and Jen stripped down to a tank top and a pair of black spandex launched themselves at the pool each pulling off a spectacular dive before they splashed down.

Jack meanwhile had disappeared into a DJ booth overlooking the entire hall and was dutifully fulfilling his job of pumping a vast array of happy upbeat music to keep the barrage of partying teens happy.

Soaking wet, Risa climbed out of the giant pool only to be grabbed by Marcus and Shuhei and thrown back in. Later she rounded up Jake, Jen and Ichigo and the four of them planned the perfect ambush on Shuhei therefore dumping him in the pool. Not wanting the miss the fun Jen cannon balled in followed by Risa with a dive and Jake and Ichigo with back flips.

It was Jack was pumping a rad mix of eighties songs through the speakers did Umbridge decide to crash the party. He cut the music immediately and got on the speakers.

"This is Henry here, telling you all that the party's over and that you had all better get to class, the wolf among the sheep is here."

Risa, who had been in the middle of a circle with Jake, Ichigo, Marcus and Shuhei and a few other Slytherin boys promptly stopped and shot Jake a look. The other students bolted for the door. Jake meanwhile was consulting a cell phone.

"We done good," he said smugly flipping the phone shut and pocketing it. "That lasted about an hour and a half."

He handed a stunned Risa a towel before wringing out his soaking wet shirt.

"You two!" someone barked. The voice was highly familiar. Both Jake and Risa blanched. Umbridge was right behind them.

"Oh shit," Jake hissed. Umbridge rounded on them when suddenly they both disappeared in a poof of smoke. Umbridge's face went bright red and she started kicking everything with in reach. The hall was completely deserted.

Up in the DJ booth were Jack had been Risa and Jake watched the scene with Umbridge unfold, both rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. Wiping tears from their eyes, they high fived each other, missed, and burst into another round of laughter.


	21. 20 Rescue Mission

**Elle**: _Hey all, just a friendly reminder. If you could drop me a line or two about the story that'd be awesome. I need feedback about what's good and what's not so I can progress in my other works. Thank you!_

_Major thanks to Ayafangirl who has been faithfully reviewing my stories.  
_

~*~*~*~*~

The giant pool event was all the school could talk about and was only outdone a few days later when Fred and George Weasely lit a crateful of fireworks and set them all around the school. Umbridge had managed to catch them but they escaped on broomsticks just out of her grasp.

Not to say Umbridge had totally forgot about the pool party. She had rounded up every soul reaper for questioning and had just as much luck as her first round back in October so Jake and Jack got off that one.

In all seriousness exams were approaching fast and in light of recent events Risa had totally forgot about them. Every teacher was piling review work on the seventh years much to their displeasure and it was only Rukia's threats that kept Jack from dumping his workload in the fireplace on evening.

The team spent more time in the library than anything else trying to learn a years worth a material in a few weeks. Shuhei, Ichigo and Rukia had it bad, trying to cram seven years worth. So they worked late into the hours of the night, usually ignoring anything that Ukitake or Byakuya was sending them and usually leaving when either Jen or Jake fell asleep in one of their textbooks.

It was one of those times when you want time to slow down and all it does was speed up. Soon Risa and her team were sitting in the Great Hall at individual desks scribbling away at exam papers while the sun blazed tauntingly outside. The seventh year NEWTs and the fifth year OWLs were conducted at the same time.

Risa found herself doodling at the margin of her DADA NEWT absentmindedly meanwhile Jake's pen was dancing across the page ink splattering everywhere. The written exam was much too like Umbridge's class that Risa almost wanted to fail on purpose just to be a total bitch but the thought of what Byakuya or even worse Yamamoto would say was enough to make her scribble down a few answers.

The practical was what she had really been looking forward too. It was a chance to show just what made up a G-13 captain who had established the first ever SWAT unit. When her name was called Risa went into the room. Umbridge was standing there scribbling at her clipboard and shot Risa a nasty look when she walked in.

The examiner was an old and bald wizard and he had asked Risa to perform a few simple spells and several complex ones. Risa did them all to the best of her G-13 trained ability and was sure she had done well. The examiner also asked that she perform some kido for a few bonus points. Risa was ecstatic when they asked Umbridge to be her dummy and using Bakudo ichiban, Sai Risa bound her teacher and then accidently on purpose forgot to _unbind_ her.

The real trouble had come during the History of Magic NEWT/OWL. The test itself was tedious and halfway through Harry Potter started screaming. Risa looked at Jake and then at Jen. They were both shooting the same glance to the other soul reapers and the hall was buzzing with faint chatter.

"Now, please," the one proctor said. "This is an exam please be quiet."

Harry was escorted from the room. Risa and the others finished their exams and left quickly to find him.

Harry was in the common room surrounded by his friends when Risa, Jack, Rukia and Ichigo came over.

"What happened?" Jack asked in a very Jake-like manner. Hermione looked at all of them. It was clear she mistrusted them all. Harry who did not, spoke.

"I had a vision that Voldemort was torturing my godfather," he explained. "We have to go to the Ministry of Magic and save him." He looked at Risa hoping that she would find his plan appropriate as opposed to insane.

"That's insane," Risa said swiftly. "It's 17:08, most people are getting off of work and in a building where he's more wanted that Jen in Cambodia do you really think that he's gonna go bursting in there?"

"Jen's wanted in Cambodia?" Ron and Ichigo asked. Jack and Risa sighed.

"Long story," Risa said. "But that's not the point."

"Harry," said Hermione tentatively. "Don't you think you have a sort of I don't know a saving people thing?"

"You mean a hero complex?" Jack said. He pondered for a moment. "No offense Potter but I think she's right on this one." Harry stared at Jack blankly.

"Do you not get it?!" Harry yelled. "He's being tortured."

"Look," Risa said calmly. "I understand your position, but we can't go barging into the ministry in the middle of the evening. If there is any way to verify this come back to me and I will assemble my unit. Are we clear?" Harry nodded. "Good boy."

"I'm not liking this," Rukia said at dinner that night. "Really this whole situation just seems wrong."

"Infiltration, possible assassination, what's not there to love?" Jack asked. "Speaking of all that where is the Potter boy with the Hero complex?"

Risa meanwhile was explaining the situation to Jake and the others. Jake stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I see," he said. "Yes, well Harry does have a hero complex; I think we all realized that. But seeing his godfather tortured in the Ministry in broad daylight by Voldemort…doesn't it seem well…planted?"

"Someone agrees with me," Risa said. "Look, Potter's gonna try and verify I highly doubt what he's seen is true if it is then well we get to be soul reapers."

"Fun," Ichigo said bluntly.

It was several hours later when Harry came up to Risa with the news that he had in fact was able to verify that his vision was true. So Risa true to her word called the remaining Soul Reapers to the foyer that night. Once assembled they made their way outside to where Harry had assembled his own little army and they all looked worse for wear. Ron took one look at the entire team.

"Harry," he said slowly. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Risa agreed to back us up," Harry explained. "If we're going against Deatheaters then I think that having them on our side will help us out."

"So what exactly are we doing?" Jake asked.

"We need to get to the Ministry of Magic, the department of Mysteries, row 97…" Harry started but Jake cut him off.

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You plan to infiltrate a high security area with six teenagers, none of whom have any specialized training?"

Harry shuffled angrily. Jake was making the entire thing more difficult than it needed to be.

"We're running out of time and we need a way to get to the ministry." There was a rustle in the bushes nearby and everyone jumped in every sense of the word. Harry, Ron, Hermione and their unit composed of Neville Longbottom a highly forgetful boy, Luna Lovegood, an odd sort of girl, and Ginny, Ron's sister, a mini Jen all drew their wands. Risa, Jake, Marcus, Shuhei, Ichigo, Jack and Rukia drew their swords meanwhile Jen had whipped out Bessie, her sniper rifle, and had a dead aim at the bushes.

"You can shoot all you want Bletch," a familiar voice said smugly. "But I highly doubt the captain will be pleased if his san seki kills his lieutenant."

The soul reapers lowered their swords and Jen put down Bessie. Harry and his friends did not lower their wands even as Renji walked out of the forest with his zanpaku-to resting lazily on his shoulder. Jen dropped her weapon and ran at him full speed and threw her arms around his, taking the redheaded lieutenant and everyone else by surprise.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jake asked. Jen pulled of Renji slightly embarrassed and returned to her team.

"What are doing here?" Risa asked Renji.

"You think I'm gonna let you infiltrate a high security area without me?" he smirked. Risa could feel her lips curling into a smirk of her own.

"Let's go then."


	22. 21 The Ministry

**Elle:** _I wrote this chapter after watching _Flashpoint_…that should explain many things in this chapter… _

The Ministry of Magic's entrance in London was located in an unused telephone booth at the end of an alley. Risa and Jen had taken the lead of this project and where stationed at the mouth of the alley scoping out for anything suspicious. When the coast was clear they sent the others down in the phone booth in groups of twos and threes. Finally when all that was left were themselves, Ichigo, and Marcus, the four of the squeezed into the booth and descended deep underground into the hidden world of government, miles below the underground. The lift had emptied into the deserted atrium where the rest of the team waited. When the doors clattered open Risa, Jen, Ichigo and Marcus exited and met their team by the fountain, a brilliant masterpiece of various magical creatures staring at a witch and a wizard. Communicating with brief nods Risa and her team split into three teams of three completely forgetting about Harry and the others.

Risa, whose unit composed of her, Jen and Jake, took off until…

"Hey what about us?" Harry said. "This is kinda our mission."

"Potter you and Granger come with us," Jake barked. "Sort the rest of yourselves out!"

With Harry and Hermione struggling to keep up Risa Jen and Jake sprinted the length of the bluish atrium toward the second lift. Jen slammed the button and the doors opened. Risa and the rest of them piled in, squishing themselves against each other and descended lower into the deepest bowels of the Ministry.

The lift clattered open and then they raced down several flights of stairs until they reached a door which Jen pried open. And that door opened into a circular room with several other doors. Jake counted them.

"All of us take one," he ordered approaching a door and going to turn the knob, except there was none. Not one to give up Jake unsheathed his blade and slid it through the crack between the door and the wall. Still nothing happened. He tried this maneuver with all the other doors abandoning his earlier order and finally after the fourth door it opened and he dragged the others through it.

They were now in a room filled with wooden shelves each holding glass balls each etched with different letters. Harry was jumping up and down.

"This is it…this is it!" he kept muttering. "Row forty-three…forty-four…this way guys."

Risa let Harry lead the way but her and Jake and Jen stood close behind him watching each other's backs. Jen had pulled out Bessie again; there was a foreboding aurora surrounding them and it was making her uneasy.

"Look there it is!" Harry said suddenly. They moved cautiously down row ninety-seven until they reached the end and it was empty but Risa Jake and Jen did not lower their weapons. Harry's face fell "This was where Voldemort was torturing Sirius, I-I saw it."

"You don't think Voldemort planted that vision in you to get you here do you?" Jen asked. The sight of her yielding a sniper was making Harry uneasy. Harry searched the shelves as Hermione tried to coax her friend into going home. Suddenly Jen fired the rifle making them all dive at the ground in cover.

"We surrender!" Ron yelled the tip of his vivid red hair smoking slightly. He had come over with Ginny, Marcus, Shuhei, and Ichigo and behind them were Rukia, Jack, Renji, Luna and Neville.

"Harry, may I ask what the hell you're doing?" Marcus said walking over to Harry. The bespectacled young wizard was holding one of the glass orbs in his hand, examining it intently.

"It's got my name on it," he said simply. Sure enough it did and Jen fired off another four rounds.

"Get together," she hissed. The group obeyed clustering together in a huddle with Jen, Harry and Risa in front. The barrel of Jen's rifle was smoking.

"Tut, tut Bletchley," said a cold drawling voice. "You really should be careful where you fire that thing. I doubt your mother would be pleased if her daughter came home with her hands stained red. Now if you don't mind Bletchley tell Potter to hand the Prophecy over."

A large group of people was blocking the way out. They all had on black cloaks and they all wore masks hiding their faces but the voice was recognizable. It was Lucius Malfoy, Draco, the snarky little shit's father. The people behind him were the Deatheaters, Voldemort's supporters and they outnumbered Risa's team at least two to one.

"Why?" Harry asked. Risa felt the bottom drop out her stomach. Harry was going to accidently screw them all over. He was holding the glass ball to his chest.

"Because I said so," Malfoy sneered.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry barked.

"The poor little baby," cooed the woman to the right Malfoy sarcastically. "He woke up and though the big bad nightmare was real oh boo-hoo."

Harry was pulsing hot angry fury. Risa knew the boy hadn't gone through extensive psychological training to be able to keep his emotions suppressed. He would start thinking irrationally at any given moment and it was up to Risa to keep the status quo in their favor. Malfoy wanted to ball in Potter's hand? He'd have to take down and Army of G-13 soldiers first and that wasn't exactly easy.

"_Bletchley_," Risa whispered in Japanese. "_I need you to go do your thing, headset set on fourteen wait for me._"

"Hai," she answered. Harry was still trying to negotiate with Malfoy a feat he was not succeeding at. Suddenly all of the wizards launched out and began to attack the shelves. Glass shattered everywhere and smoky figures arose from the shards. It was clear that Harry was trying to distract the Deatheaters and plan an escape but something much more subtle would have been better, henceforth the reason Risa sent out Jen to stake out.

Harry's plan had caused short of all out chaos and he started to run away with his little glass ball. Malfoy sent a few Deatheaters after him and Risa sent a few soul reapers after them.

"Bletchley," Risa hissed into her headset. "Can you get a clear shot on any of them?"

"Negative," was her response. "It's too damn dark to see anything and if I put the light on I give myself away. My unit refused to buy me infrared goggles so I'm screwed there. Right now I got nothing."

Swearing under her breath Risa threw herself onto the ground and rolled under the crack between the shelf and the floor, it was hardly big enough for her to get through but somehow she managed it.

"Can you sense my reiatsu?" Risa asked Jen.

"Yeah, are you near anyone?"

"Negative, I'm trying to get some light in here so you can get your job done."

"_Arigato gozaimasu Taichou-sama,"_

Meanwhile the remaining Soul Reapers and wizards were locked in a stalemate with the remaining Deatheaters. With Risa and Harry gone Jake had assumed the role of leader. After all he was a captain.

Jen on the other hand was perched on top of one of the rickety shelves with her sniper pointed at the Deatheaters. She had a clear shot on all of them but there were too many civilians around for her to be able to fire off any rounds. Risa wasn't giving any orders because the captain knew her team was outnumbered. Suddenly an idea came to Jen.

"Hey, Reese," she hissed into her headset.

"What's up Bletch?" Risa hissed back running along the corridor parallel to the stalemate.

"Would you object to me calling in backup?"

"Not really no…who ya got in mind?"

"I have a cousin in the SRU…they're like, the us of the real world."

"Do it."

Smirking at her brilliance Jen pulled out her cell phone and began punching in numbers on the keypad.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in a police station in Canada an alarm was going off. A bald middle aged man read the flashing message on the computer screen. His eyes narrowed as he read it.

"Jules," he said. "Your English cousin needs help again."


	23. 22 Divide and Conquer

Jake had no idea where Risa or Jen were. He knew that Potter had run off with the little glass ball that Malfoy wanted so badly and that several Deatheaters had chased after him and that Risa sent Renji and Shuhei after them leaving Jake in charge of a few san seki and underage wizards. Could his situation be worse?

At least he had Marcus, Risa's left hand and a very powerful weapon along with his brother and Kurosaki. He needed a few moments to think this out. Through the headset system he knew Bletchley was calling in reinforcements but God knows how long it would take for them to get here. With the little glass ball gone the status quo was now in favor of the Deatheaters because A.) They were blocking the entrance, B.) They had more numbers and C.) They were a hell of a lot more powerful that way.

Because of their proximity to each other there was no way for Jen to snipe them out. Jake knew there was only one logical solution and kicked himself that Potter had thought of it before him.

"_Cassez les etages_," Jake hissed to Marcus who was closest. "_Passez le message_."

Marcus hissed the message to Ichigo in Japanese who in turn told Rukia and the message passed along the group. When Jack who was on Jake's other side told him the same message in Spanish Jake could feel the malicious grin curling at his lips.

"You picked the wrong bitch to fuck with," he said sinisterly. "Now!"

The underage wizards cried out different spells and the Soul Reapers belted out different kido. For the second time the glass balls fell to the ground littering it with shards of glass and smoky figures emerged from them. Jake advanced on the Deatheaters plowing his way through them, zanpaku-to drawn. Unsure of what to do the Deatheaters started yelling out various spells and curses. From behind him Jake heard Marcus yell "Get Down!" followed by Rukia screaming a Hado and several screams. They found themselves at the end of the row with several Deatheaters behind them. Thanks to Rukia however their numbers had been cut down.

"What do we do now?" Jack hissed at Jake. Jake looked around and saw Risa emerging from row ninety-eight.

"How the hell did you get there?" he asked as she sprinted up toward them.

"I threw myself under the shelf and used my reiatsu to sink into the floor and rolled under it," she answered as they ran away from the shelves.

Still on top of the rickety shelves Jen ran catlike along the top of it. Risa still hadn't given her any orders yet so all she could do was follow the Deatheaters and hope Risa gave her a signal. She leapt off the shelf landing catlike on the ground and her phone started buzzing. Since Jake and Risa had lead the Deatheaters out of the room it was empty and quiet. Still holding Bessie Jen answered the call.

"Bletchley"

"Jen, what did you get yourself into this time?" the voice on the other line asked. It was her cousin in the SRU who she had texted ten minutes ago.

"Jules, I sent the message to Greg as well do you…?"

"Yeah he got it but I have one question."

"Can this wait? I kinda need to her Risa's orders"

"Our unit is in _Canada_ Jennifer; your unit is based in _England_."

Jen thought about it for a few seconds before she had yet another stroke of brilliance.

"Can I get back to you Jules? I know a way for you guys to get here in less than ten minutes."

With a sigh Jules hung up on Jen and Jen dialed another number.

"What do you want Bletchley?" Byakuya asked sounding highly irritated.

"Um, my unit kinda needs some backup…can I arrange for some Canadians to get to England via the Senkaimon?"

"No," Byakuya said bluntly before hanging up. Annoyed Jen called Toshiro and asked the same question, leaving out the fact that Byakuya said no and Toshiro said yes. With a smirk on her face Jen dialed Jules's number again.

"Hey, Jules here's what you do."

~*~*~*~*~*

Jake and Risa had found a spot to recover and formulate battle plans inside one of the circular rooms with many doors. Somehow Jake had acquired a floor plan of the entire ministry and was scribbling across it with a sharpie marker.

"Alright," he said capping the marker. "Here's what we do, there's eleven of us so we're gonna spilt into four units, three of three and one of two, Unit A will be Risa and myself, B will be Rukia Hermione and Luna, C will be Marcus Jack and Neville and D will be Ichigo Ron and Ginny. What I need you guys to do is simple. Find Potter and get that glass ball. I split us up based on skill, Rukia proved before that Kido will be enough to take out the Deatheaters…Kurosaki just stab them," he added seeing Ichigo's face. With one last nod to each other the group split into their respective units and headed in four different directions.

~Unit A~

The two captains picked their door and entered into a room resembling a sports stadium but there was a giant arch where the playing field would have been. The room was completely dark except for a faint glow coming off the torch brackets. It was cold but there was no wind. Risa and Jake descended the stairs to examine the arch. There was a tattered veil hanging from it but it was fluttering in the nonexistent breeze and there were voices coming from it. Jake reached out to pull the veil but Risa slapped his hand away. He looked at her before they concluded that Harry was not there and ascended the staircase to try another room.

"Stop where you are,"

Both Jake and Risa turned around. Two Deatheaters were pointing their wands at them. Risa blanched and Jake froze in his spot.

~Unit B~

Rukia led Hermione and Luna through an unused office. Both Hermione and Luna were practically clinging to Rukia as if the raven-haired Soul Reaper was going to bring them back to Hogwarts as opposed to dragging them deeper into the bowels of the ministry. Against the wall was a giant shelf filled with hourglasses each displaying a different amount of time passed. Hermione was watching them with mild curiosity when suddenly Rukia stopped and drew her weapon.

"Making yourself invisible is pointless," she called out into the darkness. "I can still sense your reiatsu, no matter how foul it is."

Four Deatheaters appeared out of the shadows.

"Well little girl," the first one said. "Aren't we attentive?"

~Unit C~

Neville, who was the least athletic person on the planet, was having trouble keeping up Marcus and Jack whose walk was as fast as a normal jog. Their room had to be the one set up like an obstacle course and Marcus and Jack climbed over overturned desks and bookcases as if they did this daily.

"Hey guys," Neville called halfway up a bookcase, "a little help here."

Jack and Marcus backtracked and pulled Neville up the bookcase. His round face was shining with sweat and he was out of breath. Marcus looked at Jack.

"You are the Uke," he snickered. Jack slapped him hard.

"You're the medic," Jack snapped. Neville looked at the two of them trying to make heads or tails of what they were saying and was utterly confused when the two engaged in a battle of rock, paper, scissors.

"I win," Marcus said pounding his rock into Jack's scissors. "You carry him."

Neville's flushed face went redder ad Jack pulled him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and cursing out Marcus under his breath in Farsi.

"Oh shit," Marcus said stopping at the door at the other side. Five Deatheaters were blocking their way. Jack caught up to him and nearly dropped Neville on his head.

~Unit D~

Ichigo ran ahead of Ron and Ginny past tanks of slimy creatures. He didn't look at them but Ron had stopped to stare. Ginny was tugging at his arm impatiently.

"Come on Ron," she said annoyed "let's go!"

"There are brains in there," Ron protested. "That's kinda gross."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Ichigo doubled back to round them up.

"Come on you two," he said impatiently. "I'm responsible for you guys so if anything happens that's not a good thing."

"I'd listen to the boy," said yet another voice. A troop of Deatheaters had followed Ichigo, Ron and Ginny. "I don't think he'd want any harm to befall you."


	24. 23 Enter the SRU

Both the Deatheaters advancing on Risa and Jake wore their hoods down and had their masks off. Malfoy was the first and to his right was a ragged woman, who Risa recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange, an utter sadist who took pleasure in torturing people into insanity and her victim list included Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents. Jake however knew none of this and was solely focused on Malfoy.

"Arisa," Risa's headset cracked into life but it wasn't any voice she knew. Male and middle aged it belonged to Greg Parker who was fifteen hundred feet above her head in the Atrium. "This is Greg Parker with the SRU, your teammate called us in for back up?"

"Hai, Bletchley-san?" she hissed back hoping Greg spoke Japanese or at the very least someone who spoke Japanese was with him. Jake shot Risa a side glance. How could she be conversing while two Deatheaters had them at wandpoint?

"_I can't really talk now Greg,_" Risa hissed in Japanese.

"Excuse me?"

"She can't talk now," said another voice in the headset. Risa breathed a small sigh of relief as she recognized Jen's voice.

"I don't know what your game is," Malfoy said advancing on Jake and Risa. "Where is the Prophecy?"

"I don't know," Risa answered. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist pulled her into him by the hair and held the wand at her throat.

"Tell me boy, where is the Prophecy?" Malfoy yelled at Jake jabbing his wand deeper into Risa's neck. "Tell me now or I'll kill the girl!"

Jake was rooted on the spot in a loose-loose situation. He had no idea where the hell Potter had gone or whether Shuhei and Renji had caught up with him. And if he didn't say anything he'd watch Malfoy kill his best friend. Plus Bellatrix had her wand pointed at him so if he did anything then she'd kill him. Then it hit him, pure terror, and panic. He was unable to say anything because anything he might say could kill Risa.

"I'll tell you where I sent the boy," Risa gasped seeing the panic in Jake's eyes. "They boy has the Prophecy, find the boy find it."

Jake stared at Risa. He could tell she was bluffing but he couldn't do anything because Bellatrix had him pressed against the wall, her wand pointing directly at his heart.

"Where is it?" Malfoy snarled at her. "Tell me where it is!"

"Up, up top," Risa gasped. Malfoy loosened his grip on her and she broke away and fell on the floor. Malfoy pointed his wand at her head. "In the atrium, you'll find a door, big and silver. I sent the boy there."

Bellatrix's hollow eyes lit up and she tucked her wand away and ran up the stairs with Malfoy at her heals.

"Arisa, Arisa is everything alright?" Greg's voice came through the headset. "Arisa can you answer me?"

"Where are you?" Risa asked. "Tell me how close you are to the atrium!"

"I'm in the atrium, my team set up base at the security desk," Greg answered.

"I just sent two Deatheaters up toward you guys," Risa exclaimed horrified. Jake looked at her in utter confusion. She grabbed Jake by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs. "Greg, where is the rest of your unit?"

"I sent out members to help yours, Jules caught up with Jen and Sam just met up with Flint and Emmerson three minutes ago."

Jake broke free of Risa's hold, stood on his stair and looked at her.

"Arisa Uchimani," he said. "What the fuck is going on?"

Risa grabbed Jake's wrist again and continued to pull him up the stairs. "I'll tell you on the way."

~*~*~*~*~

Neville picked himself off the ground and stared at the four Deatheaters in front of them. Marcus and Jack put their arms out not permitting Neville to get any farther.

"Look," Jack said. "We know you did really good in the DA and stuff…"

"But now I think it's best we handle this," Marcus said unsheathing his zanpaku-to. All four Deatheaters drew their wands.

"I'll take the fat one," Jack hissed, flashing off to the right. "Hey fatso, can you catch me?" the fat Deatheater shot a green flash of light at Jack He dodged at it hit the wall behind him causing pieces of stone to shower him.

"DIRTY BASTARD!" Jack yelled. "BAKUDO ICHIBAN, SAI!" The Deatheater firing spells at Jack suddenly dropped his wand as his right arm twisted behind his back and he screeched in pain. The Deatheater next to the fat one, an anorexic one, pointed his wand at Jack. Jack raised his arm again ready to perform the same kido.

Marcus ran forward and rammed his sword into the stomach of the anorexic Deatheater but not before he shot a jet of red light at Jack. The remaining two Deatheaters started firing off spells at Marcus but the athletic san seki dodged them all at the same time picking up the dead and bound Deatheaters' wands.

Neville had drawn out his own wand as Marcus was running around in circles playing dodge spell with the Deatheaters. He pulled his own wand out of his robes and pointed it at one of the remaining Deatheaters.

"Stupefy!" he yelled but her wasn't the only one. Both Neville and Jack had drawn their wands and together all three of them had taken out one of the two remaining Deatheaters. Neville turned his wand on the last one just as he was about to aim a killing spell at Marcus.

"Stupefy!" and the Deatheater went down. Marcus sank to his knees in a slight shock.

"You ok?" Jack asked. Marcus nodded.

"That was way to close for comfort, let's finish this off and get out of here," he panted. "Bind them with Ichiban and make sure Soi Fon or someone finds them. I really don't want to do that."

"What about him?" Jack asked pointing to the Deatheater Marcus had stabbed.

"Leave him and go," Marcus answered snapping the Deatheaters' wands in half. He piled them into a pyre and with his own wand set fire to it. The blaze reflected eerily in his dark eyes. "Come on hurry up."

As they turned to leave the door banged open and a cop ran in. He was only a few years older than Marcus and his blond hair was a mess.

"Get down!" he ordered. Instinctively Marcus grabbed Neville and Jack by the hair and threw them both down on the ground. The cop fired his weapon twice and gave the boys the signal to get up. Behind them was the Deatheater Marcus had stabbed.

"Thanks for that," Jack breathed getting up off the ground.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked pointing his wand at the newcomer.

"You might wanna put that down," the cop said. "I'm on your side. Your girlfriend called us in."

"I don't believe you," Marcus snarled.

"I just saved your ass; I'd think you'd be a little bit more grateful."

"Dude," Jack said trying to calm Marcus down. "He's got a gun."

"I'm Sam," the cop said putting his gun away. "I'm with the SRU; we were called in because you were outnumbered. For the last time, I'm your ally."

Marcus lowered his wand. "How do you know my girlfriend?"

"I'm dating her cousin."


	25. 24 Back Up Arrives

Hermione and Luna were stark white as they watched Rukia draw a sword against Deatheaters with wands. The girl didn't flinch; she had had too much training to be able to keep calm in this kind of situation. Hermione was quivering behind Rukia as the Deatheaters became visible and pointed their wands at the three girls.

"Hado san jyu san, sokasui" Rukia yelled shooting a blinding flash of light at the Deatheaters. They scattered like cockroaches.

"Do you ladies know how to fight?" Rukia asked Hermione and Luna. They nodded. "GO! I can't give you orders now, fire at will!"

Rukia's main aim was to take out one Deatheater and bring them even. She scanned the four that were there and found who had the weakest reiatsu.

"BAKUDO ICHIBAN, SAI!" she yelled binding him with the kido. He fell to the ground and Rukia grabbed his wand snapping it in half. Hermione and Luna weren't having much luck with their Deatheaters and twice she saw them shoot a flash of green light at them. Rukia knew that the green light was a killing curse; she had a knack of remembering things that she read. Rukia was utterly unimpressed by their lack of strength and the fact that both girls said they could fight. Though she had to admit Luna was doing fairly well. Rukia didn't have much time to dwell in the other's fights because the other Deatheater was rounding on her.

"Bakudo ichiban, sai!" she said it with less force and the Deatheater went down easily. Humans were too weak. After snapping the other Deatheater's wand in half Rukia turned to unleash her Bakudo fury on the other two and save Hermione and Luna's backsides.

"Hey you," Rukia whipped around and saw a cop standing in the doorway. Utterly confused Rukia looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she barked, taking aim at him with a binding spell.

"I'm not your enemy," the cop said. "Your unit called mine in for back up."

"Rukia!" Hermione screeched. Rukia whipped around and pointed her arm at the Deatheater.

"HADO SAN JYU SAN, SOKASUI!" and once again she fired the blinding light at the Deatheater and finished up with. "HADO SHI JYU ICHI SHAKKAHO!" and a red blast fired out of her hand. The cop watched the strange girl fight. She was nothing like anything she had ever seen.

"Lewis," Greg's voice came in the cop's headset. "Don't be afraid of Ms. Kuchiki, she know what she's doing."

The cop named Lewis, watched Rukia, attack, bind and break the remaining two Deatheater's wands with such ease it was scary.

"I still don't trust you," Rukia said passing him on her way out of the room with Hermione and Luna behind her.

"Come on," Lewis called after the three of them.

~*~*~*~

Jen sprinted the length of the atrium before she stopped at the security desk. It had several computers set up and there were two cops there. One was completely bald and skinny and sitting at the computer and pointing at something on the screen to the shorter and rounder man standing behind him. At another computer was a woman who looked like Jen except she had front bangs as opposed to side and she was wearing a black baseball cap. Jen ran up to them.

"Bletchley, G-13, D-6, san seki, SWAT unit 9 dash 1 sniper," she rattled off pulling an ID badge from her robes. Instead of a standard Soul reaper shihakusho Jen was wearing a typical stealth force outfit, complete with Bessie. The rounder male cop looked at her.

"Hello Jen," said extending his hand for her to shake. "Greg Parker, SRU, behind me is Ed Lane," he pointed to the bald skinny guy. "And that's Kevin Wordsworth…we call him 'Wordy'" the other skinny guy but he had hair. "And that's Jules," he pointed to the woman.

"I'm Jen, I called you here," Jen said. "Mr. Parker, were you able to contact Captain Arisa Uchimani?"

"I was," Greg said leading Jen to one of the computers, it was a GPS tracking screen. There was a red dot labeled 'Arisa' and other 'Jake' with two others.

"They've got a situation on their hands," Wordy said. "According to Arisa, they've gotten themselves tangled with two of these Deatheaters."

Jen stared at the monitor. "We got our work cut out for us this time eh?"

~*~*~*~*~

Ichigo, Ron and Ginny looked at the Deatheaters rounding on them. Ichigo being himself reached behind his back and revealed his big-ass zanpaku-to. Ron and Ginny drew their wands.

"Here's what we do," Ichigo hissed at the two of them. "I go for the ugly guy in the middle and you two take out his flanks."

"Ok," Ginny said her brown eyes blazing.

"Sure," said Ron.

Ichigo brought his zanpaku-to in front of him. "BANKKAI!"

And all out chaos insured. Ginny began dueling with a scrawny Deatheater while Ron was taking out the one on steroids. Ichigo meanwhile was firing getsugas at his Deatheater opponent. He was about the take the final blow when he felt someone grab him by the hair and force him to the ground.

"Get down!" and there were several rounds fired. Ichigo looked up and saw it was Toshiro forcing him on the ground. Rangiku and Izuru were back as well, Rangiku protecting Ginny, Izuru Ron.

"What the hell was that Toshiro?" Ichigo barked at the young captain.

"Firstly, that's captain Hitsugaya to you," the white haired midget barked back. "And secondly I would think you'd want to thank Mr. Scarlatti for saving your sorry ass!"

"My ass didn't need saving," Ichigo barked back.

The cop, named Mike Scarlatti was watching Toshiro and Ichigo battle it out with mild amusement.

"Ok guys," he said starting to walk out of the room. "Let's get back to command center, the medical corps will clean this up."

~*~*~*~

Risa and Jake ran toward the lift and slammed the button to call it. When it came the two of them went in and leaned against the wall trying to catch their breaths. When Jake regained the composure to speak he turned to Risa.

"Explain to me exactly who the cops with the guns are and why they are here," he told her. Risa was taken aback, this was the complete opposite of the goofy idiotic Jake who she knew and loved. Risa slid down the wall of the lift and began to explain the situation.


	26. 25 No Solution

So what the hell is going on?" Jake asked Risa in the lift.

"Jen has a cousin in Canada who's with the SRU, they're a SWAT unit. Since we were outnumbered Jen called her and was able to get her entire unit here to help us out. Before when I was talking in Japanese, that was Greg Parker, the team leader. His post is stationed in the atrium, where the security office is, where I sent Malfoy and Bellatrix without thinking."

"Wow," Jake said. Risa nodded.

"So now we need to de-arm Malfoy and Bellatrix so that they won't kill the SRU."

"Arisa can you hear me?" Greg was in Risa's headset again.

"Yeah I'm here, me and Emmerson are in the lift now, we're gonna cut off and de-arm the Deatheaters heading toward you now. We're both ok."

"That's good," Greg said. "Sam is back with Flint Emmerson and Longbottom, Spike came back with Kurosaki, and the Weaselys and Lewis just returned with Kuchiki Granger and Lovegood. All of them are safe."

Risa breathed a sigh of relief again and leaned against the wall. Jake who had heard the message was well clapped Risa on the shoulder.

"Is Bletchley there?" Risa asked.

"Negative she and Jules are staking out, but Abarai and Hisagi have not returned yet we have no reading of them or where Potter may have gone to."

"We still have no reading on Potter," Risa told Jake. "This isn't good."

The lift banged to a stop and the doors opened to the atrium where an entire group of people were waiting. It was the entire soul reaper team, plus the SRU and the wizards. Amy was also there with a few members of D-4 patching up a few of the injured. Some of them were better than others. Toshiro, Rangiku, Izuru, and Momo were back as well as members of the Order, including Byakuya, Ukitake and Kenpachi complete with Yachiru.

Out of nowhere Jack was suddenly in front of them and he threw his arms around Jake. Jake who would normally push his brother off and make some comment about incest and homosexuals, embraced his brother tightly. Leaving them to have their moment Risa stepped forward and walked right into Ichigo.

Abandoning all training and protocol, Risa dropped her wand and zanpaku-to and threw both of her arms around the orange haired Soul Reaper's neck. Before she knew it hot tears of relief were pouring out of her eyes and that there was moisture on her shoulder because Ichigo was crying as well.

"I'm sorry," Risa choked. "That I didn't spend enough time with you as I should have. I've been too involved with this mission and all of its annoying details that I ignored everyone under my nose. I dragged you all here because of my own stupidity and if anyone had paid the ultimate price I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"That doesn't matter now," Ichigo whispered. "We're all safe, that's what matters. We'll finish this off and go home, like always. I promise you that."

They broke away from each other to everyone else embracing each other or at least crying. Marcus was unknowingly choking Sam as he spoke to Jen in his headset. Sam's expression was an amusing cross between annoyance and understanding, annoyance because he needed his headset to confirm with Jules what Marcus was confirming with Jen.

Harry came sprinting out of the lift but his mood could not have been anymore different than everyone around him. Lupin was running behind him trying to talk some sense into the angry teen. All around the group people stopped crying and embracing to watch the scene and Risa noticed that Harry was not holding the Prophecy. The bottom dropped out of her stomach as Bellatrix ascended a staircase to their left with an insane smile playing at her lips.

The mood changed instantly. Suddenly weapons were drawn and posts were filled and Risa found herself behind the fountain next to Ichigo. She hadn't told him that that was the woman who had held her and Jake hostage along with Malfoy.

"Arisa," Greg was back in her headset. "Listen I have the situation details."

"What happened?"

"Bellatrix found Harry in the arch room where she was holding you and Jake hostage and they started fighting. Another man entered the fight and he seemed to have a connection to Harry. The man began to fight Bellatrix while yet another man entered the scene. Bellatrix pushed the first man through the archway and he did not return. That's when Harry lost it and started to come back up to the atrium bringing Bellatrix with him."

"Should we tell them that the glass ball smashed as they were coming up?" Jen's voice added. "Because that's what this whole thing was about."

Risa peered over the pool of the fountain to watch Harry and Bellatrix battle it out for a few seconds before she went back to hiding.

"If the Prophecy smashed that's gonna piss off Bellatrix a lot and who knows how the status quo will shift."

"So who are we gonna shoot?" Sam asked. "The Potter kid or the Woman?"

"Neither," Greg told Sam. "We need to wait for now."

"Jen," said Byakuya in the headset, Risa gave Ichigo a confused look. How the hell did Byakuya get a headset? On top of that there were seven different conversations going on at once

**Byakuya:** what's your status

**Jules:** No solution

**Sam:** Who can I shoot?

**Jen:** What part of no fucking solution do you not understand?

**Risa:** Somebody needs to pull Potter off

**Greg:** Did I not just tell you neither?

**Risa:** can I pull a man up to disarm Lestrange?

**Jen:** Negative

**Byakuya:** Uchimani is that possible?

**Jen:** I said I have no solution

**Risa:** I have a clear angle; someone's gotta pull Potter off.

**Greg:** can't do that

**Shuhei:** (_from Greg's headset_): Taichou, we're back

**Renji:** we couldn't catch Potter; the glass bally thing kinda broke

**Jules:** I think if we can pull Potter off I can take out the woman

**Greg:** we can't pull Potter off.

**Renji:** Let me do it

**Risa and Greg:** NO!

**Jen and Jules:** Potter's down!

**Risa:** oh shit, EXPELLIARMUS!

Risa had stood up the second Jules and Jen had called Potter down and shot her disarming spell at the insane Deatheater. Her wand flew out of her hand and into the air and landed on the ground. She dove to pick it up but…

"BAKUDO ICHIBAN, SAI!" eight different voices yelled. Atop various surfaces stood Jake, Jack, Rukia, Shuhei, Marcus, Toshiro, Momo and Izuru all of them with their arms raised. Bellatrix was bound tighter than normal due to the strength of spell was six fold.

"Now did you really want to do that?" a voice hissed and Harry collapsed on the ground in pain


	27. 26 The Truth

There was a figure emerging from the smoke. Like the Deatheaters it wore a long black cloak but unlike the Deatheaters its face was unmasked but it would have been better if it was. Vivid red slit-like eyes, with snake-like slits for a nose, its pale greenish face was the face of Voldemort staring at the cringing form of Harry Potter on the ground. He radiated pure evil.

Risa had pressed herself as hard as she could into the floor so as not to be seen and next to her Ichigo was doing the same thing. Everyone in the atrium seemed to have sensed the atmosphere because Greg wasn't asking a million questions. The six who had bound Bellatrix were hiding behind whatever surface they had stood on. If there was ever a time to fear death now was it. Voldemort killed, four hundred times worse than Kenpachi Zaraki.

The said captain could be felt oozing reiatsu just itching to fight but was being held back by another stronger force, the pink haired girl on his shoulder.

There were voices, Harry and Voldemort and Bellatrix, conversing no doubt. There were screams of pain, screams for forgiveness. Risa didn't dare look up and feared that every breath she took would be her last. Ichigo inched his hand over to hers and squeezed it hard.

Up on the balcony that overlooked the atrium Jen and Jules were pressed against the guard wall, like Risa afraid to move. Jen was stark white and her breathing was becoming increasingly shallow.

The remaining SRU members where hiding (for lack of a better term) behind and under the security desk.

"I sense," Voldemort said in his hissing voice, "there are uninvited guests at this little reunion. Would you please come out?"

Despite the request nobody moved, except for the few who were trembling. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Avada Kedarva!" and a green light shot out from the end of his wand. Risa's hand went limp under Ichigo's and she was her palest yet. Up in the balcony Jen dropped her rifle.

There was screaming, anguished yells that came when task completion was snatched away upon the closing. Risa and the others didn't dare look up until they all heard Harry issue a single word: "Dumbledore?"

Risa peered up from behind the statue to see the headmaster locked in a stalemate with Voldemort.

"What do we do?" Greg asked Risa in a hushed voice.

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do," Risa said.

A battle broke out between Voldemort and Dumbledore, more spectacular than Kurosaki against Kuchiki. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the statues in the fountain and one by one they came to life. Seeing Voldemort distracted with Dumbledore, Risa and Ichigo took their chance and escaped to behind the security desk with the remaining SRU members.

"You kids alright?" Greg asked pushing his unit around to make room for the two of them. They both nodded. "That's good."

Sam poked his head up to see the battle but Ed grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back down.

There was more screaming and a giant flash of light that could be seen over the top of the security desk, the clattering of footsteps, and Jules's voice in the headset.

"Voldemort is gone, we're in the clear," she said. Slowly the SRU, Risa and Ichigo peeled themselves off each other and climbed over the security desk. Ichigo helped Risa over as she was still shaking slightly. Jules was climbing down the staircase leading up to the balcony supporting Jen as well as carrying both their rifles. Marcus jumped out from his hiding spot and sprinted over to them and took Jen from Jules, she seemed to recover as he fussed over her. Everyone else emerged from their hiding spots but the chatter was much too loud to belong to the twenty some odd people that had formed the original unit. That's when Risa realized that every member of the Ministry of Magic was standing in a giant circle staring at where Voldemort had been seconds before. The Minister of Magic, Fudge was beside himself.

"You-him, you-know-who what the…what the devil is going on here?" he stuttered pointing at Dumbledore and then Harry. "And who are they?" he added pointing at the Soul Reapers and then the SRU members.

"I will explain everything," Dumbledore promised picking up Harry, "in half and hour. I think Harry here needs these explanations the most." And with that he vanished. Fudge rounded on the next available people and rounded the leaders of the units. Reluctantly Greg, Risa and Byakuya stepped forward.

"Explain yourselves," Fudge ordered. Risa looked from Greg to Byakuya.

"I volunteered my unit to aid Potter in his mission. Potter thought that Voldemort…" there was a sharp intake of breath as she spoke his name. "…oh suck it up. Was holding Sirius Black captive in the DOM. So I organized a full fledged rescue unit…that's my side of the story."

"We received a text message from one of Uchimani's squad members earlier asking for back up and my unit responded to the call," Greg stepped in to tell another part of the story. "But the issue was that our unit was stationed in Canada and obviously this is England, so the member that contacted us set up a way to get us over here." He glanced at Risa asking permission to continue.

"So my member brought them through the Soul Society gates and got the SRU to England and they just were able to help us out, they hooked up the computers and Mr. Parker was able to tell me what was going on with the rest of my team while I was busy fighting someone else."

"Oh," said Fudge slightly dazed. "Ok, then you may leave I need some time to sort this out."

Risa looked from Byakuya to Greg and excused herself to go find out about her team members. Greg looked at Byakuya before he left to go check on his own team.

Jen had fully recovered from her episode and was talking to Jules about everything that had just happened. Sam meanwhile was talking to Marcus.

"So you guys are Canadian?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, we had to go through this really weird Edo style town to get here. It was the weirdest thing. First this little white haired midget came out of the sky and led us through this gate thing and we were in the town and we went through another gate and were in England." Sam answered still befuddled by the whole thing.

Risa sat on the edge of the fountain she was hiding behind only twenty minutes ago. Ichigo spotted her and came over.

"Hey," he sounded drained both mentally and physically. Risa patted the space next to her and Ichigo sat down. "Some night."

"You can say that again," Risa muttered dipping her hand into the water and swirling it around. "Several injuries and one death."

"That's not so bad, the death part kinda sucks but it could have been a lot worse considering the wizarding world's Kenpachi Zaraki decided to crash our little battle party."

Despite everything that had just happened Risa laughed a small exhausted laugh.

"It would have been a lot better if the person we were supposed to rescue didn't die," she sighed. Ichigo looked at her. Her usually vivid blue eyes were pale and tired and her skin didn't have its usual glow. He brought his hand up and touched her face gently.

"When Parker told us that you and Emmerson were being held hostage by two Deatheaters I felt as if I would never see you again."

Risa looked into his dark brown eyes, they were honest. His hand on her face was so soft and she leaned in closer. He put his lips on hers; they were warmer than his hand on her face.

"Get a room!" Renji yelled from across the atrium. Both Ichigo and Risa stared at the annoying redheaded lieutenant.

"Fuck you Renji!" the both yelled. Risa laughed another exhausted laugh and Ichigo pecked her on the lips before they both got off the fountain and joined their team.


	28. 27 Resolution At Graduation

Jen was handing the SRU fake passports. They were in the great hall three days after the incident and Sam did not want to get back to Canada through the Soul Society. Neither did the rest of the SRU for that matter. After they had found out Jen completely disobeyed her captain and met Byakuya Kuchiki himself they were keen to avoid anything that might cause trouble. Jen had agreed to take care of getting the team the proper travel papers in exchange that they stay in England to watch her team walk at graduation.

Later that day Risa was outside lounging by the lake trying to add some color to her pale complexion before she had to don the black graduation robe that would pale her out more. Jake was skipping rocks along the lake's glassy surface and further along Jen was sparring Renji and winning by the sound of it. Life at Hogwarts seemed almost normal despite the fact the paper had come out blatantly saying "Voldemort is back, the Ministry of Magic is a pathetic excuse for government" in big black letters.

To cap off the happy feeling before the entire fiasco at the Ministry, Harry and Hermione had managed to run Umbridge into the forest and she ended up being attacked by a heard of Centaurs. Dumbledore had waltzed into the forest and saved her sorry backside and now she was refusing to tell. Jake was upset because he didn't have a hand in the whole operation but was able to get his revenge when Umbridge tried to flee the school during dinner one evening. He got into the DJ booth and blasted Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" through the school as his final parting gift. The rest of the school had gone up to pelt her with toilet paper, and pink sharpies and Jack had managed to get his hands on a fire hose which the SRU and Toshiro confiscated before the energetic san seki could pull anything off with it.

It was too soon that Risa was named Valedictorian of the Hogwarts Class of 2010 and Jake the Salutatorian and they both were given the task of coming up with speeches and picking a keynote speaker.

Before the end of the term it was time for the senior class to don their caps and gowns and walk up the Great Hall and sit where the staff usually sat in order to accept the fact that they survived seven years at one of the most insane schools in all of England.

The students lined up in the foyer each of them helping someone adjust their tassel or blend some eye shadow or in Jen's case keeping Risa from hyperventilating or throwing up. Jake seemed to be at ease with the entire thing. He sat at the base of the Grand staircase staring up at the high arched ceiling.

Dumbledore stood up at the podium where his big chair usually stood and held up his hand silencing the crowd.

"This year has been a difficult one," he began. "We started in turmoil and disarray and now we are about to enter a war within the wizarding world. That should not deter the fact that the eighty students who are to appear in a moment are to become members of society. They have studied for seven years, progressing and fighting their own battles. A graduation ceremony is often called a commencement ceremony because it is now when these students close a chapter in their lives to begin a new one. Ladies and Gentlemen I present you the Hogwarts class of 2010."

The traditional graduation march began leaving Risa and Jake to lead their class through the Great Hall to begin the ceremony. Every student was wearing a black gown with a black graduation cap. Risa and Jake sat in the front where everyone could see them. The SRU was sitting in the first few rows of the audience with half of the G-13 behind them.

When the entire class was situated Dumbledore called Jake up to the podium to give his speech.

"Hello there," Jake said into the microphone, his tassel swinging all over the place. "I'm Jacob Ryan Emmerson, HW class of 2010's Salutatorian… I kinda found out I needed to make a speech last night so…here goes: Friends, Englishmen, my fellow Canadians lend me your ears, four score and seven years ago we the people of the United States in order to form a more perfect union must make the world a safe place for Democracy because we have nothing to fear but fear itself so yes we can!"

His words met with silence and nobody not even Izuru could tell where Jake was going with this.

"Now, you may think that I'm throwing things together here but if you listen closely every phrase serves its purpose. 'Friends, countrymen my fellow Romans lend me your ears' William Shakespeare, obviously I deviated because we don't have countrymen and Romans we have Englishmen and Canadians but moving on…The Ministry of Magic has been hiding the fact that You-know-who is back for over a year now and last week finally decided to tell us. 'Fourscore and seven years ago' Abraham Lincoln in the Gettysburg Address…granted I threw that in for dramatic effect but still… 'We the people of the United States in order to form a more perfect union,' the US constitution ok so we're not the US but still we need to band together. 'Must make the world a safe place for Democracy' Woodrow Wilson. The era we as wizards are about to enter is a dark one. With him back we will be thrown into a dictatorship so harsh the likes of which have not been seen since the Second World War. Democracy…not dictatorship is what will help us carry on. 'We have nothing to fear but fear itself' Franklin Roosevelt. If we band together to form the perfect union with democracy then we can work out the issues and not have to be afraid. You may think I speak of Utopia but this simple dream is not impossible. Can we do it? 'Yes we can' Barak Obama."

Jake sat down next to Risa. His speech was impressive but then again Jake always liked to surprise people. He seemed to be in a good mood and Risa didn't feel like bursting his bubble by pointing out that they were in England and that every person he had just quoted was American…except Shakespeare.

Dumbledore got up to the podium and called up Kenpachi Zaraki. After much debate and argue Risa and Jake decided to finish their year with a bang and chose Jake's former captain, Kenpachi Zaraki of D-11 to be the Keynote speaker.

"I'm not good at this speechmaking shit so here goes," Kenpachi started. He was wearing (gasp) a tuxedo and Yachiru was sitting behind the SRU keeping herself busy by poking Sam in the back of the head.

"My former subordinate called me in to make a speech at his graduation. And I said 'what the hell' so basically I'm gonna tell you all about war. War is a time of gruesome bloodshed and all of you are gonna be involved in it…"

Ok, so maybe they had one last prank up their sleeve…as Kenpachi rambled on about war Risa made eye contact with Jushiro, the real keynote speaker and he came up and saved the audience from being completely grossed out.

"Hello everyone," Jushiro said jovially waving to the crowd. "Arisa Jake asked me to speak so I had to come up with a speech. When I came to Hogwarts this year to teach I didn't know what I'd be getting myself into. I realized that many of you have no work ethic but other than that I saw two groups of students, the ones who wanted to learn to defend and the ones that wanted an easy hundred. That's when I realized the difference between them. The ones wanting to learn proper defense were those who did not believe the propaganda circulating the school. They followed their own paths and now I see many of them sitting behind me. Follow your own path and believe what you feel is right. This has been a hard year for all of you but keep your heads up you have done well. So to the class of 2010 to make dreams a reality: _Gambatte!" _

Jushiro gave a small bow and walked back to his seat taking everyone by surprise. Jake's speech was longer but still. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now I would like to present the awards to the students."


	29. 29 The Hogwarts Class of 2010

Dumbledore stood up at the podium after Jushiro gave his little speech. On the table next to him were several awards to be handed to the students. The entire process took a long time because Dumbledore would call up a person and they'd give a speech and present the award and then again and again. Risa, Jake, Jen and Jack received various awards. The members of Risa's Soul Reaper team who had expanded to include Momo, Izuru, Toshiro and Rangiku received several awards as well.

The members of the SRU had put together a scholarship for both Jen and Risa unknown to them and after Chris Warrington and Angelina Johnson were awarded the Quidditch MVP award, Ed Lane, the SRU team leader went up to the podium.

"As you all know," he began. "A team needs a decent leader to function. The events at the ministry would not have turned out as favorable for us as they did if it wasn't for these two young ladies. At only eighteen both of these women have shown more courage in a single night than most of you will ever do in your lives, the Strategic Response Unit One would like to award both Arisa Uchimani, Gotei-13 division nine taichou SWAT Unit Nine dash one and Jennifer Bletchley, Gotei-13 Division six san seki SWAT unit nine dash one, with a five hundred dollar scholarship. Congratulations, you two."

Risa and Jen looked at each other blankly and walked up to Ed to receive their awards. They shook his had and accepted their envelopes. After Ed sat down Byakuya came up.

"I think it would be appropriate to give these awards now after Mr. Lane has given his speech because I feel they fall under the same category," Byakuya said. "The Gotei-13 is made up of 13 divisions each headed by a captain. As one myself I can tell you that it is not an easy job. This year I took up an extra responsibility with this whole situation. Along with myself three other younger captains took up the same amount if not more than I did. So that is why I would like to award, Jacob Emmerson, Division three, Arisa Uchimani, Division nine and Toshiro Hitsugaya, division ten with a scholarship."

Jake Risa and Toshiro rose and accepted their award and Risa took the podium again.

"Being a captain is by no means a walk in the park," she started. "But compared to being a lieutenant it's a breath of fresh air. I was a lieutenant before I was promoted to captain but I would always be in charge of my division. When I was promoted I swore not to use my lieutenant as a dumping ground for all my problems. But I did and I know I'm not the only one, so that is why I as a captain of the Gotei-13 as well as my fellow captains would like to award, Izuru Kira, division three, Renji Abarai, Division six, Momo Hinamori, Division five, Shuhei Hisagi, Division nine, and Rangiku Matsumoto, with scholarships as a way of saying 'thank you for putting up with me.'"

After the lieutenants were given their awards, Izuru and Renji stayed up.

"IF being a lieutenant means you get your captains problems dumped on you then being a san seki is a lot harder because they get their captain and lieutenant's problems dumped on them," Izuru said.

"I especially want to give this award out to my san seki because I give her more crap than anyone else and I see her never waver in her resolve to punch me in the face so, Jen and Jack, this one's for you two!" Renji said.

After a few more awards were given Dumbledore was back at the podium calling up Risa for her closing speech as the valedictorian. She approached the podium cautiously for fear of tripping in her high heels.

"Hello," she said with a small wave. "I'm Arisa Uchimani, I was up here before awarding the lieutenants for putting up with us and I had written this really great speech last night and after Jushiro spoke I realized I wrote a ton of garbage. I was going to tell you all about how this year changed my life and then I figured you guys don't want to hear about me. I thought that this year was going to be the best by far and I was so wrong it's not funny. The year was so bleak at times that I felt like giving up at what I was doing…to throw my hands up and scream 'I quit' at the top of my voice. But I couldn't so many people were depending on me to pull them through this tough year. But how could I expect to pull them through if I couldn't myself? I received a pretty big slap in the face then. 'These are the times that try men's souls' I can't find a truer statement. The pressure from this year to be the valedictorian, to lead the team through the quidditch match, to pull the squad out of the ministry alive, it's not easy. When I was promoted to captain the one thing I thought I would miss about being a lieutenant was the togetherness, the fact that sure I was D-13 but I could always call someone if I needed help. As a captain it took me a while to realize the same thing. There may be thirteen of us but we defend each other. The one thing I can walk away with this year is that it's ok to ask for help if you need it. And to the team sitting behind me, thank you for helping me realize that."

The hall burst into applause and Risa felt herself blushing when Jushiro and Byakuya stood up causing the entire Gotei-13, then the SRU, followed by the parents and the students and the class behind her to stand. She walked to her seat between Ichigo and Jake and sat down embarrassedly as Dumbledore stood at the podium to deliver the diplomas.

Risa and Jake walked forward as the Valedictorian and Salutatorian and received their diplomas and shifting the tassel on their caps. Jen followed as well as Jack, Shuhei, Renji, Izuru, Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia. After every student had received their diploma and shifted their tassel they pulled off their caps and threw them in the air.

Risa's eyes were streaming as she hugged person after person, including all the g-13 captains the SRU members and everyone on her team. The hall was cleared and set up for the dinner and Risa found she was able to pull off her robe and toss it to the return box. She leaned against a wall outside of the hall a bottle of butterbeer (very, _very_ little alcohol content) when Ichigo had managed to escape the crowd to find her.

"Hey," he said. "I thought I'd find you here."

"It's too crowded in there," Risa said sipping her butterbeer. "Way too many people commending me on my use of irony in my speech."

"I liked it," Ichigo said leaning next to her. "Did you really throw out the first speech?"

"Yeah, I bullshitted that entire thing, I seem to get more PR if I do that," she laughed. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist and in one fluid motion pulled the blonde captain into him.

"Remember when I said that this was the stupidest thing I had ever heard of?' he breathed in her ear. "I was wrong. I'm glad I came on this mission with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you showed that you are a person, imperfections and all and I realized that that's why I fell in love with you in the first place. We survived a year of utter chaos and still came out alive and together so that must mean something."

Risa opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves against hers. Train of thought forgotten Risa closed her eyes and put her arms around Ichigo's neck and he pulled her in closer.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

"You can't say that was a boring mission," Jake concluded. He, Risa, Ichigo, and Jen were at the airport seeing off the SRU members and wishing them a safe trip to Canada. The Hogwarts term had ended and it was now summer. Jen was worried that England would be thrown into further turmoil because of the events at the ministry but because Risa's mission statement had run out that was no longer her concern. The Order would have to figure that out themselves.

"You'll come to Canada next right?" Sam asked Risa.

"Maybe, it depends on where they wanna deport me, how annoying I am. If I piss them off enough then maybe," she said.

"I'm not going to Canada," Jen scoffed. "It's made of ice."

Her remark earned her a slap upside the head from Jules. Jen shrunk back slightly and was oddly quiet. Somehow the female SRU member was able to inspire Byakuya-like fear in Jen. Jake was wary.

"We'll try to at least visit," he said in answer to Sam's previous question.

With the agreement made the SRU embarked on their journey back to Canada leaving the Soul Reapers in the busy London airport.

"I don't know about you guys," Jake said as they came up to the black rental Mercedes. "But I kinda feel bad about starting a revolution and leaving the underdogs to clean it up."

"Hey," Risa said as Jake hit the gas. "Mission was simple, raise awareness and we did so yeah don't feel guilty."

Jake drove off, the speedometer inching its way up the dial

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later the soul reaper team was back in the Soul Society where they belonged. The SRU had made it back to Canada safely and were reviewing their task in the ministry. Greg had agreed to send Risa their evaluation if she agreed to do the same and she did. After a three hour grace period the team including the members who were sent out halfway through, were sitting in the D-9 office. Though it was nothing like the conference room in the room of requirement it felt more comfortable. Risa sat on her desk while Marcus sat in her chair his feet resting on her desk acting like the head honcho. Everyone else was spread out sporadically.

"Hey, guys," Risa called them into order. "We need to evaluate the mission and the ministry event separately."

"Kay," Marcus said doodling on some spare paper.

"Firstly," Risa began. She hated speechmaking now. "I would like to say congratulations on surviving one of the most fucked up years at Hogwarts."

"Here, here!" Jake and Jack called. Risa continued.

"So with that in mind, we succeeded in our mission in general but the ministry fiasco is a whole other story. Any comments?"

"We could have organized better," Shuhei said. "We just plowed in without a real game plan and I think that's what hindered our efficiency."

"I don't think we had any real business getting involved in the first place," Jack said. "Isolationism is good policy."

"Once inside we could have split our units a little bit better," Rukia said. "They were really pell-mell and just not efficient."

"We could have focused on who we brought a little bit more," Jen said. "I think less numbers would have been better we had a lot and it was hard to keep tabs on them."

Risa looked at them taking in all their comments.

"Ok, I think we have a list on what we need to improve on, if were going to be a unit on future missions I think this is a good thing so we'll fix our problems now and next mission it'll go a lot smoother." And she dismissed her team on that note.

~*~*~*~*~

Later Risa walked up to the head captain's office. The giant number one loomed over her as the guards opened the door to let the young captain in. The other twelve were already assembled, evens on the left, odds on the right with Yamamoto in the middle. Risa slid into her spot between Kenpachi and Komamura. Jake shot her a small wave from the end of the line.

"Now that Uchimani has decided to grace us with her presence," Yamamoto started. "Let us here from her how her year in England went."

_Oh god, _Risa thought _not this again._

She took a deep breath and stepped forward slightly and began her tale from the beginning. Jake was a huge help and interjected the right comments at the right moments. Byakuya and Jushiro helped with nods and comments and Kenpachi added his own flare to certain parts of the tale. A full twenty minutes later Risa concluded with the evaluation three hours ago.

Yamamoto surveyed Risa for a second. He looked at Byakuya and Jushiro in turn before focusing on Risa again.

"Uchimani-taichou," Yamamoto started again. "I cannot give this mission a pass."

Risa felt the color drain from her face. She opened her mouth in protest but the old man cut her off.

"I revoked your mission for a reason and the entire fiasco at the ministry proves you blatantly disobeyed my orders and acted on your own accord putting your team's life and the lives of the Canadian back up unit in danger. Therefore I cannot give you a mission pass."

"My mission statement was to raise awareness to the current situation!" Risa protested. "You gave me this mission based on prior experience and the SRU is equivalent to the stealth force, we needed help! I did the logical thing!"

"He's saying you disobeyed orders," Byakuya explained. "After your authority was revoked the charter went to me, but since it was I sent you thinking it would help the mission purpose then you cannot be failed."

"But you…"

"I sent you, you went on my orders," Byakuya said sternly. He turned to Yamamoto. "I sent Uchimani-san to the Ministry with the order to do what was needed and therefore she cannot be blamed since I was in charge. And being that my order was able to help her achieve her mission statement then I do not see why she should not pass."

Yamamoto was silent for a moment.

"Very well, Uchimani you have cleared your mission statement so please standby for the next one. You are all dismissed for the time being and we meet again tomorrow to discuss some other matters."

The captains filed out. Byakuya passed Risa and she grabbed his robe.

"What was that?' She asked him

"You worked too hard all year to have your pride shattered so shamelessly. I stepped in because we as G-13 captains defend each other even against our own." He walked past her and Risa smirked in spite of herself. She punched her right fist into her left hand bringing the icy blue fire back into her eyes. She skipped down the stairs of the building humming to herself:

"_Because when I arrive_

_I, I bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot _

_I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock LET IT ROCK!" _


End file.
